Memories Fade
by hollALEigh
Summary: Alice and Edward have been missing for 3 years after a fight for their lives. Bella is a vampire now and doesn't remember anything about her human life. Can Bella and Jasper help each other cope with their losses? Will Edward and Alice ever return? BxJ
1. Jasper

I only own Twilight in my dreams...

Chapter One

It seems as if it were only yesterday that it happened. But it wasn't. It had been three years. Three long years since my dead heart was ripped right out of my chest.

As I thought back to that dreadful day, I fought to hold on to the good memories, not the ones where she was bloody and broken, and then gone. I shook those from my head and tried to focus on her laugh, her smile, and the way she looked at me and I just knew she loved me, without her ever having to say one word.

The tears never came as I sobbed silently in my room, alone. How I wanted them to come. How I longed to feel that escape of emotions that I so desperately needed.

They never came.

My emotions, as well as everyone else's stayed bottled up inside of me like a pool of despair, reminding me everyday of what I had lost.

Alice. My fair, pixie-like angel.

It was three years to the day that she was taken from me. And believe me, we tried searching. We looked everywhere but they were nowhere to be found.

I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door and I tried to compose myself before answering. "Come in, Bella," I said. I always know when its Bella. Her emotions always give her away. A mixture of confusion, sadness, relief, and sometimes love, but only sometimes.

It wasn't just Alice that was lost to us on that day. Edward was gone too. But fortunately for Bella, she can't remember Edward. Or Alice for that matter. Her human memories were erased with her change just like Alice's had been, so long ago.

"Esme wanted me to come ask if you wanted to go hunting with us, Jasper. You probably need it, your eyes are solid black." She smiled at me and I forced a smile back at her. It was too hard to stay sad when Bella smiled at me.

Everyone remembered what today was, but no one dared to speak of it. The heartbreak we all felt was enough. Mine more than anyone's. That's probably why theywere pushing this hunting trip on me. But I didn't mind, at least it would get my mind off of things.

I pushed myself up off the ground with my hands and closed the distance between us. My arms wraped around her as I pulled her into a hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just needed a little cheering up."

"Well then here," she hugged me again and then planted a firm, chaste kiss on my lips. "Feel better?"

I sighed into her hair and then pulled away looking into her deep golden eyes, "Much better. Come on Bella, lets go get us some dinner."

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, at human pace, and met our awaiting family downstairs. Esme smiled at us and asked if we were ready.

"Yes, _Mom_ we're ready to go." Bella replied in her sweet wind-chime voice. We all headed out to the cars. Carlisle pulled Esme into the Mercedes as I got behind the wheel of the Jeep. Bella climbed in the front seat beside me so Rose and Emmett could snuggle up in the back. She was always making sure other people were happy.

I smiled over at her and made sure everyone was set before starting the engine and pulling out of the drive. Our house loomed behind us as we drove out of sight.

A/N: So this is my first fanfic...I hope everyone likes it. I love Jasper/Bella stories so I decided to write my own. Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Vision

I only own Twilight in my dreams...

Chapter Two

**3 Years Earlier**

Alice and I sat snuggled up on the couch in the family room. Bella and Edward shared the love seat as we watched some ridiculous zombie movie. Bella was hiding her face in Edward's shirt and it was then that I thought it. _She is so cute sometimes._

It was the first time I ever thought about Bella _that way_ and I immediately regretted it because the thought was met with a low growl from Edward.

Bella peeked her head up and looked at Edward questionably. He just shook his head and she laid her head back down to hide her eyes from the zombies.

I wrapped my arm tighter around Alice and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled and turned to give me a proper kiss but as her eyes met mine they glazed over and her head fell back on my shoulder.

She was having another vision. I thought nothing of it and turned my attention back to the zombies. A few minutes later a zombie's head was lopped over and the body was left twitching on the floor. It was so fake looking that we all cracked up, even Bella. I noticed Alice wasn't laughing and when I looked at her she was still inside her vision.

"Edward can you read any of Alice's vision? She's been in it for a while now. I'm a little worried."

Edward closed his eyes and I could tell he was concentrating hard. His brow furrowed and Bella sat up to give him space. After a few seconds his eyes popped open and his worried expression was replaced with a look of terror.

He opened his mouth to say something, hopefully to relieve the anxiety that was slowly filling up the room, when Alice drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Edward and Alice just stared at each other for what seemed like days before Bella broke the silence.

"Alice, what did you see?"

In vampire speed Edward removed Bella from his lap and was racing upstairs to find Carlisle, I presumed. Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand to drag me upstairs. I planted my feet firmly to stop us from moving.

Alice stopped and turned to face me. And if vampires could cry, I swear she'd be bawling just by the look on her face.

"Alice, please. Tell us what you saw. You're scaring Bella."

We both looked over at Bella who was still on the couch but had her knees pulled up to her chest with her chin resting on it. Her eyes were already moist and I could tell at any minute she would break down and cry.

"There's no time. There almost here." And with a turn of her heel, she was gone in a flash.

I sat down on the love seat next to Bella. I kept a cushion in between us, just so she wouldn't be more frightened, but I put my hand over hers and sent her calming waves. He body visibly relaxed and she leaned into me, finally letting the tears flow.

"Jasper, what is going on? Who's almost here?"

"I…I don't know Bella. You know as much as I do at this point." I noticed she wasn't shying away from my touch, so I leaned in and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, just so I could use more of my power on her. At least that's what I told myself then.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before the entire family came down stairs with bags in hand. Edward handed me a bag and pulled Bella from me gently and held her in his arms.

"We'll explain in the car," Carlisle said as he lead the way out the door and to the garage. The anxiety and fear in the room was so overwhelming I almost fell over.

Amazingly, we all packed inside Emmett's jeep. Rose and Emmett pilled in the backseat along with Esme, who was handed a very frightened Bella. Edward and Carlisle got in the front, so I opened the back hatch and Alice and I threw our bags in the back and climbed in beside them.

"Enough of this! Someone tell us what's going on!" I growled at anyone who knew anything about this.

For a few moments the only sound in the car was Bella's sobs as she shook in Esme's lap. Carlisle broke the silence first.

"Alice had a vision. There are a group of 15-20 vampires coming to kill us right now. We have no idea who they are, what they want, or how they got past Alice's visions up until now. All we know is that if we don't try to run for it, we will all die."

"You saw us all dying, Alice?" I questioned.

She turned her now pitch-black eyes up to me and nodded yes. "That was if we stayed, since we left I can tell it's changed but I don't know what to yet."

We all sat in silence while Edward sped down the road out of Forks into our awaiting doom.


	3. The Fight

I only own Twilight in my dreams….

Chapter Three

We sped down the road in complete silence. The only sound was the hum of the engine. Edward was driving extremely fast, even for vampires. He was pushing the jeep to its limits.

I had no idea where we were but I knew I didn't want to be where I was.

I held Alice in my arms and tried to calm everyone at the same time. It was wearing me out and I knew I should probably save up my energy if there was going to be a fight soon.

The ride went on for hours until we passed a sign that read _Now Entering Alaska. _

Edward took a sharp turn off the highway and onto a smaller less traveled back road. "We need to get off the main roads,. It'll be the first place they look." Carlisle merely nodded as we rode on.

After about another hour we had left the main roads completely. We were on a dirt road that twisted and turned in every which way direction, going over 100 miles an hour.

It was growing darker and the forest was getting denser around us when the car was suddenly hit from the side.

The impact turned the car over on its side as we toppled over and over again until it came to a stop upside down in the bar-ditch. A long moment of silence passed before I smelt the blood. It could only be coming from one person.

Edward was already out of the car trying to remove Bella from the side without hurting her further, when the passenger side door was suddenly ripped off and thrown into the air.

Emmett was out in a flash and I could hear fighting coming from outside. I tried to untangle Alice and I from the twisted remains of the car and we climbed out the gaping hole that used to be the door.

As I emerged onto the road I was immediately hit from behind and torn away from Alice's grasp. I struggled to right myself but only kept getting knocked down again by an unseen force. When he slowed down enough for my eyes to focus they were immediately drawn to his red glowing eyes. He laughed before I was thrown into the dark forest.

I hit several trees on my way down that would have broken every bone in my body, had I been human. But that pain was nothing compared to the screams I could hear. The screams of my family as they were fighting for their lives.

I raced back to the road where the fight was still on-going. I searched frantically for Alice but she was no where to be seen. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be faring pretty well and I could hear Carlisle yelling to Esme in the distance. Bella was backed up against a tree with a frantic Edward trying to fend off the five vampires in front of them.

They were gaining ground and fast. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran to where they stood and grabbed Bella. Edward shot me a look and yelled "GO!" before he turned and threw himself into the awaiting enemies.

I ran without a second thought with Bella in my arms. The screams seemed to follow us as we traveled farther and farther away from the scene.

When I could no longer sense anyone around us I stopped and gently laid her on the ground. It was then I noticed the gaping wound in the side of her head. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her body hung limp in my arms. Blood was everywhere.

I checked for a pulse and it was there, but faint. Her blood was taunting me and my head was starting to reel.

I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and tried to relax. I needed every ounce of control I had, to do what I was about to do.

"You can do this Jasper, you can do it." I said out loud for my own benefit right before I sunk my teeth into Bella's already bloodied throat.

A/N: Okay people, I need reviews please! I would like to know how I am doing so please tell me! People have already put this story on alert so if this is you, you need to review or I won't write anymore...I probably will anyway but please!


	4. Guinness Book of World Records

I just wanted to say thank you to the people who reviewed and added me as favs. Please continue...

I wish I owned Twilight…but if I did, would I really be writing FanFiction?

Chapter Four

**Present Day**

I quickly covered the body of an elk I had just killed with dirt and leaves. I had had my fill for the night. But I had not successfully rid my mind of the memories that haunted my every thought.

I started to make my way back to where the cars were parked when I caught a familiar scent. I looked around and saw no signs of her so I continued running until I was ambushed by a brunette blur.

She threw herself on me and we both went tumbling into the underbrush, laughing the whole way. When we stopped she was on top of me and her hair was covered in twigs and other small forest life. As she giggled on top of me, her small frame slowly bouncing around with each laugh, I started to pick the debris out of her windblown hair.

After I had removed all traces of forest life, I rolled her off of me and pulled both of us to our feet. I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered "Thank you" into her ear.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"You always know just how to cheer me up, you know?"

Her cold, delicate lips curved up into a small smile and she averted her eyes. I know she would have been blushing, had she still been human.

"Do you want to talk about it Jasper? I haven't forgotten what today is. Even though I might not remember the details of it."

I slid down next to a tree and she slowly slithered down next to me, taking my arm and wrapping it around her waist. Her head tilted down until it hit my shoulder, where it rested.

"Or if you don't want to talk, we don't have to. We can just sit here if you like," she offered.

"I would like very much to talk. I need to get some of this weight off my chest. Don't take this the wrong way, Bella, but in a way, you are so lucky you can't remember him."

"You know I want nothing more than to remember him. To remember how happy he made me when I was human. Even just the bad times would be okay with me. Just something…" she trailed off.

"Are you happy? With this life, I mean?"

"Of course I'm happy. I've been so lucky to have such a wonderful family. I really couldn't ask for anything more."

"No, I mean are you happy that I…you know. That I changed you?" It was hard for me to actually say those words.

"I am eternally grateful that you changed me Jasper. If you hadn't I would have died that day and I wouldn't be here with you now. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not! Silly Bella…I absolutely love that you are here with me now and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just get sad sometimes, you know? I miss her a lot. Hell, I even miss him a lot."

She sighed and we both stared off into the distance thinking about what could have been. We sat like that for a while until a bounding Emmett came up behind us.

"Guys! I just killed two grizzly bears in under five minutes! That like has to be a world record or something! I could be in that book." Emmet proclaimed, extremely proud of his accomplishment.

Bella jumped up and hugged Emmett profusely "That's great Emmett, too bad vampires can't be in the Guinness Book of World Records, I think it would give away our secret identity," she said as she winked at me.

"Damn. I forgot about that. Oh well, at least I know Jasper has never done something that cool…I guess that's reward enough."

"Shut up Emmett! I've never done it because I've never tried. I could so do it if I wanted to."

"Wanna bet?" Emmett grinned at me while Bella just laughed.

"Not now Emmett, we have to get back to the others. You guys can make bets later. Come on, let's get going."

Bella grabbed my hand and we started to run in the direction of where the cars were parked.

And as we ran, all I could think about was how well her hand fit in mine.


	5. Nail Polish and Kisses

I would be truly happy if I owned Twilight, but sadly, I don't.

Chapter Five

The car ride home was quiet. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw that Rosalie and Emmett were making out. I quickly averted my eyes and glanced over at Bella. She was suppressing a laugh. We both shared a knowing glance before I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

The emotions coming from the backseat were quite overwhelming and I tried to send waves of disgust and loathing towards them so they would stop. It obviously wasn't working because they continued and my mind started to wander to things that I shouldn't have been thinking about.

_My gosh, Bella's lips look so soft._ I wanted so desperately to pull the car over and take her cold, soft lips in mine. To throw everything aside and just be with her. Take her as my own.

Bella's my sister. I can't be thinking those things….Well she's not _technically_ my sister and I don't really ever think of her that way.

I kept telling myself that it was just the emotions that Emmett and Rosalie were throwing at me, nothing more, and I sped up the car so we could get home sooner. I needed out of this car.

--

As soon as the car was parked I was out and running up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door behind me and grabbed a book off the shelf, sliding down to the floor with it in my hands.

It was a photo album.

I slowly skimmed through the pages, glancing at the memories of Alice and I. I expected the sadness to hit me in waves but it never came.

My thoughts kept going back to the car ride. To Bella. When we sat together in the forest I felt so happy. It felt so good for a change.

When I got to the last picture in the album my eyes went straight to her face. I stared at her smiling face for a few minutes and then I looked at Alice's. They were so different in so many ways. Alice was so bubbly and excited all the time, while Bella was more quiet and reserved.

But they did have one thing in common: they both held pieces of my heart. How big each of those pieces were, I wasn't sure yet. But I knew that I needed to find out.

I got up off the floor and slid the album back in its place on the shelf. I crossed the room and opened my closet door. I pulled out the first things I saw: a pair of dark wash jeans, a navy blue button down and my favorite black Converse sneakers.

I ran a hand through my blonde hair and glanced in the mirror. Decent.

I left my room and closed the door behind me. I walked slowly down the hall and stopped in front of her door. I brought my hand up to knock but then slowly put it down again.

I shouldn't be doing this.

I sighed and without a second thought I quickly tapped lightly on her door.

"Come in Jasper." Her sweet voice greeted me as I turned the knob and opened the door.

She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor with about a hundred different nail care products scattered all around her. She was painting her toenails. I cleared a spot close by her and watched as she painted a sparkly shade of red onto them.

"So what's up?" she asked without ever glancing my way. Her diligent eye was carefully making sure not to spill any polish. While she was a vampire now, she was still Bella, and quite clumsy.

"Nothing much, I just thought I'd come see what you're up to."

"I was just painting my nails. Do you like the red?"

"Yes, it looks very good. Red is one of my favorite colors."

"Mine too," she glanced up at me through her dark lashes and when her eyes met mine I felt my dead heart jump a little, if that were even possible.

Without thinking, I slid the bottle out of her hands and intertwined our fingers. Her eyes held my gaze and it was then that I felt it. Love. And it was coming from Bella. It wasn't strong yet, but it was there.

We sat staring at each other few a few moments before she leaned in and I closed my eyes. Our lips met and it was even better than I ever could have imagined.

Her kiss was amazing. Her delicate lips moved in synch with mine and her tongue slowly slid against my own. Her hands wound around my neck and twisted up into my hair while I gently grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, neither one of us ever tiring. Her body felt so good against mine as I held her close. My tongue traced her lips and I tasted her. She was so sweet.

I slowly pulled away and we both were winded, even though we didn't need to breath. I rested my forehead against hers and we sat in silence, just breathing each other in.

"Wow," she sighed.

"You can say that again."

"Wow." She pulled her head away and we both starting laughing. Then she silenced our laughs by grabbing my face and pressing her lips to mine once again.

I was truly in heaven.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 5. I hope everyone liked it. Please tell me what you think! The more reviews I get the faster I will update.


	6. We're Dating

I only own Twilight in my dreams…

Chapter Six

We walked down stairs hand in hand. Emmett and Rosalie were playing a video game and by the words that were coming out of Emmett's mouth, Rosalie was winning.

I sat down on the love seat and pulled Bella into my lap and just stared at her while she watched Rose and Emmett's constant bickering. She was laughing.

God, she's so beautiful.

I turned her head to mine and pulled her into a quick kiss. I started to pull away but she took my face in her hands, locking my lips to hers and deepened the kiss.

The love was overwhelming at that point and every other thought in my head was completely erased. She pulled away all too quickly and smiled at me. Her beautiful smooth lips curving into a luscious grin.

It was then I noticed that it was far too quiet in the room. The video game had been paused. My head spun around to where Rose and Emmett were sitting. Huge grins plastered on their faces.

"What?" Bella questioned as she averted her eyes and tried to escape from their questioning glances.

Emmett let out a loud wolf-whistle and Rose just smacked the back of his head. "Umm…where did that come from?" she asked.

"Bella and I are dating." I said matter-of-factly. We hadn't actually spoken those words to each other but I could tell by the smile on her face that it was what she wanted. I didn't even have to read her emotions for that. She was ecstatic.

"I knew it! When you guys were in the woods and I came to tell you about my world record, I could just feel the love rolling off of you guys. This is so great!" Emmett was clearly happy as well.

Two arms came from behind us and pulled Bella and I into a hug. Esme looked as though she was about to cry. "I'm so happy you to finally found each other. We've all been waiting for it to happen."

"So did everyone know that Bella and I were supposed to be together except Bella and I?"

There were various nods and "uh-huhs" from the different people in the room. Even Carlisle had joined us by now and we all laughed together at mine and Bella's expense. But it was okay.

I finally had my angel.

--

We all settled in for the night, not thinking about the day ahead of us tomorrow.

We had been in Alaska for six months now. We only stayed in Forks for so long on the hope that they might return, looking for us. But that day never came.

So it was back into the dull daily routine that we had left behind in Forks.

School. Or as I liked to call it, my own personal Hell.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. I just really wanted to officially announce Jasper and Bella as a couple before the real fun starts. Im having fun writing the school scenes but its taking me a while. Reviews make me type faster though... :)


	7. Darla

A/N: So this chapter was really fun to write. I was cracking up the whole time. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave me lots of reviews. I like to know how I am doing. Thanks to those who have reviewed or added me as a favorite. I love you guys!

Yes, I own Twilight. No wait…that was a dream. Damn.

Chapter Seven

We pulled into the parking lot way too early. There was only a few other cars there and they were probably teachers. Bella was driving the Volvo because it was still the most inconspicuous car any of us owned.

And it didn't bring back memories for her the way the Porsche did for me.

We pilled out and decided to head to the front office together, even though classes wouldn't start for another half hour.

I held Bella's hand and tried to calm her down. Her emotions were jumping all over the place. First she was scared, and then nervous, and then a combination of the two. When I grabbed her hand I felt love and she calmed down again, but as soon as we turned the corner next to the main office she went right back to scared.

This was her first time back at school since her change. And I could understand why she was scared. Hell, I was even scared and I'd done it a half a dozen times already.

The sign on the door read "Dillingham High School. Administration." Ever since we left Forks this is where we have resided. Dillingham, Alaska. Population: 2,500.

We walked inside the small office and the warm air hit us like a tidal wave. There was a rail-thin, middle-aged woman seated at a desk to our right who looked up from her paperwork and smiled. Her glasses fell down on her nose and she pushed them back up before speaking to us.

"You must be the Cullen's and the Hale's." We all nodded. "I'm Karen. Darla has your schedules for you. Just step right back to the office there and she'll help you out."

She waved her hand in the direction of the office and went back to her paperwork. Emmett was the first to move so we all formed a line behind him and followed him into the office.

Darla was a very young looking girl who appeared to be about 23 or 24. Her tight tank top showed off way too much skin, especially for the 10 degree weather outside. It also appeared like it was cutting off the circulation in her arms. Did humans not know how to dress themselves?

Emmett, being the brave big brother he was, spoke first, "I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my sister Bella. And this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. This is our first day here."

As soon as her eyes met his I could feel the lust coming off of the poor girl in hurricane like waves. She eyed him like he was a piece of meat and for once, I was glad I couldn't read minds.

_Shudder…_

Rosalie grabbed his hand and leaned into his side, obviously marking her territory, but Darla was not phased.

"It's _so_ nice to meet you all." She extended her hand, but not in the "let's shake hands" kind of way. She was obviously hoping for a gentlemanly kiss. Before Emmett could even get his hand up, Rosalie's shot up and yanked the poor girl's arm towards her and proceeded to shake it, practically ripping it out of its socket.

"Nice to meet you." she spat.

For a fraction of a second I felt her fear, but it was soon replaced with lust again as she looked over at Emmett.

"We are all _so_ glad you are here. I hope our little school is to your liking. I'm part of the Welcome Committee here, so if there is _anything_ you need, just let me know and I will personally see to it myself."

Bella visibly cringed into me awaiting the full force of Rosalie's anger to explode onto the girl. She was so mad I could literally feel heat coming off of her. Her emotions were overpowering me and instead of Rosalie, it was I who snapped.

"Can you not see that there together?! They are boyfriend and girlfriend and so are Bella and I. If you ever look at him like that again Rosalie will literally kill you! Do you understand, or is your shirt cutting off the circulation to your brain too?"

I was panting by this point and was trying really hard not to rip Darla's throat out.

"Here…umm..uhh…Here's your schedules. Have a nice day." And with that she turned around and ran through the door behind her, slamming it.

All was quiet, except for the sobs coming through the door where Darla just retreated. Everyone just stared at me with their mouths agape.

"It's about time someone put that girl in her place." The silence was broken as we all turned around to look at Karen who immediately cracked up. "That was great! I like you kids already."

Bella smiled at her and grabbed our schedules off the desk where Darla had thrown them in her haste. She pulled me out the front door and before I could even think, her lips were on mine. All was forgotten when she kissed me and the anger I felt was subsided.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes and ran her cold hand along my cheek. Rosalie and Emmett walked out with their schedules and Bella growled. It was a dainty growl, but a growl none the less.

"Rosalie don't you EVER get that mad again. What were you thinking? Jasper could have killed her! Learn to control yourself!" she paused, "Now who has 1st period trig?"

"I do."

And with that, she placed her small hand in mine once again, smiled at Rose and Emmett, and turned on her heel to lead me to our first class.


	8. I Am Yours

A/N: Thank you all so much! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this story. Your kind words are so great. You have made my day! This chapter is just more fluff for you. The good stuff is coming up soon, and we might even see an appearance by a certain psychic and mind reader. dun dun dun...

My name is Shawna not Stephenie, therefore I do not own Twilight….sigh.

Chapter Eight

As it turned out, Bella and I had all our classes together. I guess Carlisle must have bought a new library for the school or something because Emmett and Rosalie had all the same classes as well.

The day dragged on endlessly and it was only lunch time. Bella and I walked together from our English class to the cafeteria where we were to meet up with Rose and Emmett.

I could hear the hum of the other students voices buzzing around my head. "They are so hot." "OMC did you see that blonde guy?" "She is so mine."

I growled, so low only Bella could hear and she squeezed my hand. She gave me a knowing look and we stepped into the lunch line to get our food.

I grabbed something that looked like pig slop and an apple and Bella got some fries and a drink. I paid for both of ours and we sat down at a free table on the far right side of the room and waited for our siblings.

As if on cue, the cafeteria doors swung open and in walked Rosalie, in all her glory. Her hair blew about her face from the frigid air outside and I could feel the lust in the room go up about 100 notches, even from some of the girls. Emmett sauntered in a few paces behind her obviously wanting to let her show off.

The girl did know how to make an entrance.

They skipped the lunch line altogether and sat down across the table from us.

"Inconspicuous much, Rose?" Bella said before we all burst into laughter, except Rose of course.

"You do know how I love to make those humans squirm."

She winked at Bella as we all tried to contain our laughter.

Emmett grabbed the uneaten apple off my tray and looked at it curiously before placing it back down in front of him. "Bella, do humans seriously eat that crap? I mean it comes off a tree. How good could that possibly be? And look at that," he waved his hand in the direction of my pig slop, "I couldn't even begin to tell you what that is. Ickk."

Bella giggled, and shook the hair back from her face. I reached over and pushed a loose strand behind her ear, my hand brushing against her soft skin.

"Well, when I was human, the apple would have been appealing, but no sane human would eat whatever that crap is. It looks like something they would feed people in prison." She leaned down and sniffed it before cringing back in disgust.

Emmett choked back a laugh. "You, dear sister, are braver than I. There is no way my face is getting anywhere near that."

--

The rest of the day went by faster, especially since Bella was by my side the whole time. And before we knew it, we were sliding into the Volvo once again and on our way back home.

Esme greeted us at the door. She pulled Bella and Rose into a hug and asked us how our day was. We all mumbled something along the lines of a very sarcastic "great" before heading off to our respective rooms.

Bella started to make her way up the stairs, but I ran and slung her over my shoulder and carried her to my room. She was fighting against me as I slammed the door closed with my foot.

I threw her down on my bed and proceeded to tickle her endlessly. I never knew vampires were ticklish, but Bella always was a curious one.

Her bell-like laugh echoed around my room and I stopped when she started snorting. A snorting Bella was never a good Bella.

"You just snorted."

"I did not."

"Yeah you did, and it sounded like a dying pig."

A look of hurt appeared on her face as she pretended to cry. "You don't like the way I laugh," she choked out through her fake tears.

"Well not when you sound like a pig."

She regained composure, "Well at least I don't look like a pig." Ouch.

"Are you implying that I look like a pig, Bella?"

She opened her mouth for her rebuttal but I turned the full force of my eyes against her and I knew she would loose her composure.

"Well, umm…ye…no I don't...umm, think that," she realized what I was doing at that point and shook her head as if to clear her mind, "Jasper Whitlock Hale! Don't you dare try to dazzle me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I tried to look as innocent as possible but she just giggled at me.

She got quiet all of a sudden and looked up at me with her big soulful eyes, "Do you really think I sound like a pig?"

"Of course not. I was just kidding. Do I really look like a pig?"

"You are very much the opposite of a pig. More like a god. My very own personal god." She smiled.

"I am just that: Yours. All yours dearest Bella."

I pulled her face closer to mine and touched my lips gently to hers. "I love you Bella Swan."

She leaned up and kissed me, with more feeling this time. Her hands tangled in my hair and I was completely lost in her. Her tongue darted in and out of my mouth, battling with my own. Our mouths moved as one. I ran my hands along her sides and she let out a little sigh as my hands touched the bare skin on her stomach.

She pulled back and stared into my eyes for what seemed like days. She ran her hand along my cheekbone and leaned up to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Jasper Hale. And I too, am yours."


	9. Butterfly Kisses

A/N: Yay! Almost 1000 hits. That is so awesome. You guys rock. I hope you are enjoying reading my story just as much as I am enjoying writing them. R&R please!

I only own Twilight in my dreams….

Chapter Nine

It had been two months since Bella and I confessed our love to each other. From that moment on we spent every moment together, "attached at the hip" as Esme called it.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling I get when I'm around her. She warms my cold dead heart in every possible way.

The way she smiles when I brush my hand through her hair or the way she laughs maniacally when I tickle her. The flushed look her face gets after we hunt or the way she sighs when I take her hand in mine.

I love everything about her. She is utterly perfect.

Don't get me wrong, I hadn't forgotten about my first love, Alice. She still held a place in my heart. But I had finally faced the facts. She was gone, and never coming back. My love for Bella had not replaced my love for Alice, it just eclipsed it in a way.

I knew Alice would have wanted me to move on. She would want me to be happy.

And I knew that Alice was with me in spirit, wherever she was, as I gained the confidence to do what I was about to do.

I broke free from my thoughts and squeezed the small hand in mine.

"Will you please tell me where we are going Jasper? Or at least take off this blindfold?"

"Patience is a virtue Bella." She made a little "humph" sound and I fought back a laugh.

I had blindfolded her earlier before leading her to an awaiting Rosalie. She worked her magic on Bella without ever removing the blindfold, how I do not know. Now her hair fell in loose wavy curls down her back and she was dressed in the most gorgeous knee-length tube dress.

The sides and bodice were a bright paisley print with a blue trim that split up the center of the dress. A matching satin ribbon wrapped around her tiny waist. (A/N: Picture in profile). She looked absolutely stunning.

But Rosalie was under strict rules to not place Bella in heels. I couldn't have her tripping and falling.

I guided her along through the dark path way to my awaiting surprise. I was literally about to burst with all the excitement I held bottled up inside of me.

"I smell flowers. Jasper, why do I smell flowers? Where are we?"

We finally arrived at the place where I had everything set up and I sat her down in a chair.

"Sit there for a few seconds please. It's almost time."

At vampire speed, I lit all the awaiting candles and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

--

**BPOV**

I could hear the flicker of what sounded like a lighter as Jasper moved about the room. I felt movement from everywhere and immediately thought we were not alone.

I felt him kneel down in front of me as his hands slid up to remove my blindfold as my nerves started to get the best of me.

It slid silently off my face but I kept my eyes closed. I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Open your eyes, love."

I felt Jasper's calming waves overwhelm my nerves and I immediately calmed down and opened my eyes.

All around me there were hundreds upon hundreds of flowers. Roses, Lilies, Tulips, Snap Dragons, Chrysanthemums, Daisies, and some that I couldn't even begin to tell you the name of. The colors were so bright that they almost hurt my sensitive eyes. The fragrance was overwhelming as I breathed in their perfume.

Movement caught my eye and I looked around for the source. A Monarch butterfly floated past my face. I noticed its brothers and sisters silently flitting about the room. Thousands of butterflies were feasting on the flower's nectar and it was absolutely stunning. We were at the Port Angeles Exotic Flower and Butterfly Garden. (A/N: So I made that up, I have no idea if it really exists or not.)

I felt completely at a loss for words. My eyes traveled around the room taking in every inch of it. Magnificent. But nothing compared to the glorious god that was kneeling in front of me.

His golden blonde hair was flowing in front of his eyes as he stared up at me with such love and devotion. My heart melted at the sight.

The black blazer he wore looked so dashing over a white button down and dark jeans. Sophisticated yet casual. It suited him perfectly.

We stared at each other for what seemed like days before he took my hand in his. I knew what was coming next but I was still so surprised.

"Bella. You have helped me cope with one of the hardest things I have ever dealt with in my life, and that's including my own death." I giggled at that. "I never would have imagined to find love again after such a tragic event but it seems as though it found me, even though it had been staring me in the face the whole time."

He took a deep breath before continuing, "My heart swells every time you look at me and I can't even begin to describe the love I feel when you touch me. You have healed my broken heart ten fold and I thank God every day that I found you. I don't want to spend another second of my existence alone, and I can't think of a better person to spend it with than you."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny baby blue box. He untied the white ribbon and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful emerald cut diamond with two tapered baguettes on either side. It had to be at least 6 or 7 carats and it sparkled in the candlelight. (A/N: Picture in profile.)

"So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest vampire in the world and say you'll be my wife?"

His long slender fingers took the ring gently out of its nest and placed it on my awaiting finger. I stared at it for a moment before turning my eyes back to his.

"I would like nothing more than to be your wife, Jasper Whitlock. Of course I will marry you!"

Before I knew what was happening I was in his arms and he was spinning me around in circles. His kisses peppered my neck and my cheeks and shoulders as the butterflies skimmed silently past us.

It was truly the happiest moment of my life.

I was engaged!


	10. Dresses

A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to update but I have been sick. Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I wish I owned Twilight…

Chapter Ten

**BPOV**

"Rosalie hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs.

The blonde was down the stairs in a flash and came to a stop to my side. She smiled warmly at me. Rosalie was my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better sister.

"We are going to be late to school because of you."

"No were not. And besides the sooner we get to school, the sooner its over, and the sooner we get to go SHOPPING! And you know what that means for you: torture by dresses," she cackled maniacally as she pushed me out the door.

Jasper was already behind the wheel of the Volvo and Emmett was standing holding the door open for Rose. We all slid in and I grabbed Jasper's hand while he sped off down the road.

--

School was over before I knew it. It always seemed to go by faster when I was dreading something. Rosalie and Esme were dragging me shopping for my wedding dress and Rosalie's bridesmaid dress.

I had asked her the day after Jasper and I got engaged and she graciously accepted. Emmett was going to be Jasper's groomsman.

We decided Carlisle would perform the ceremony and Esme was going to give me away. It wasn't going to be a traditional wedding, but its exactly what Jasper and I wanted.

And it was only two weeks away. Time had flown by since our engagement and the day was growing closer and closer.

I pulled on a hoodie over my tank top and jeans when Rosalie flew into my room.

"You are not wearing that to go shopping. I thought surely when you became a vampire that you would have better taste than you did as a human, but no. I think it got worse," she cringed.

"Rosalie why does it matter what I'm wearing if I'm just going to be taking it off when I try on dresses?"

"That's not the point Bella. People have to see you before you put on the dresses and after you take them off and so you have to look cute. "

"Fine. Do your worst"

She flew into my closet and had pulled out something faster than I could blink. I threw off my close and was quickly shoved into the new ones.

She had picked out a turquoise cashmere sweater and some black skinny jeans. My feet were shoved into some black peep-toe pumps and she pulled me out the door before I could complain.

--

I was standing in front of a three paneled floor length mirror up on a pedestal in the frilliest, poofiest, laciest white dress I had ever seen in my entire life. The sleeves itself were larger than my head and the bell of the skirt made it look like my hips were the size of a house.

I heard giggling as Rose and Esme came up behind me and I growled.

"This is your idea of a dress? There is no way I am getting married in this. I can't even walk!"

At that point they both cracked up, practically rolling on the floor in their hysterics.

"Its not funny. I can't believe you made me try this on!"

Rose tried to talk through her laughs but it sounded muffled and I couldn't understand her. She tried to compose herself before cracking up once more. I tried to look menacing but couldn't hold it any longer and I cracked up with them.

When we were down laughing, they both apologized and pushed me back into the dressing room where the attendant helped me out of the dress and into a new one that Rose and Esme had, once again, picked out for me.

It definitely felt a lot better than the other one. I walked out of the dressing room and stepped up in front of the mirror and literally gasped. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It had a strapless lace bodice with lots of tucking and folds that came to a neat tuck below my left hip with even more lace. The trumpet skirt flared out only slightly with a sweep train at the back. The silvery lace complimented my skin tone perfectly and I knew that this was "the dress". (A/N: Picture in profile)

I turned around to where Rose and Esme were standing and by the look on their faces I could tell they loved it too. Both of them quickly ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug .

"Bella, you look absolutely amazing. Jasper is going to flip out when he sees you in this dress. How do you feel in it?" Esme pulled back from our hug so I could answer.

"It's perfect Esme. I feel like a princess."

We hugged once again and I was pulled back into the dressing room to take it off. Esme had already paid for it by the time I got changed again .

I was stuffed in the backseat with the dress laying across me, taking up the whole seat.

"Can we like put this in the trunk or something, I have absolutely no room."

Rosalie turned around to glare at me, "Are you crazy? You have to keep it flat or it will get all wrinkled silly. If we stuffed it in the trunk it would never look the same again."

"Oh."

We were home before we knew it and Rosalie quickly dashed upstairs with my dress so Jasper couldn't see it. She hid it in her and Emmett's room because she knew he wouldn't risk finding them in one of their "private moments" to go in and look for it.

I was caught from behind by a pair of arms. Jasper spun me around and gave me a loving kiss.

"I missed you beautiful."

"I missed you too Jasper."

We kissed again and he threw me up over his shoulder and carried me up to his room.

A/N: Sorry for more fluff but I'm thinking this story is going to be a lot longer than I originally planned. I just want to get Jasper and Bella's story right before I bring back Edward and Alice. And not to worry, its not gong to go back to EdwardxBella. There may be some sketchy moments but it is a JasperxBella story through and through. R&R!


	11. The Return

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Work and being sick are killing me. I will try to update again sooner next time. J

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Eleven

Bella was outside in the garden with Esme. They were weeding everything and planting some new flowers in it. Esme loved her garden and Bella loved to help her in it.

I was up in my study reading a book on the window seat glancing out at my Angel every now and again.

We made eye contact a few times but I quickly glanced away. I could see she was giggling, so I continued to stare and look away when she looked up at me. It was like a game.

I saw her try to push her hair out of her face and as she did it, she wiped a smudge of dirt on her cheek. She used her other hand to try to wipe it away but she only made it worse.

I smiled as she threw off her gloves and began furiously wiping her cheeks. Esme came over, obviously sensing her distress and wiped the dirt off Bella's face with the end of her shirt.

I couldn't help but laugh at my helpless Bella. She was so very uncoordinated for a vampire but it only made me love her more.

After Bella's little spectacle, I climbed down from the window seat and laid out on the sofa with my book. I had finished a few more chapters when I heard the most ear-shattering scream I had ever heard.

"JASPER!"

It was Bella and I could tell she was in some kind of danger by the way she was carrying on.

I flew down the stairs and out the back door faster than I ever had before.

Esme was standing outside of the garden, her mouth agape, unmoving. My eyes then flew to Bella who was on the opposite side of the garden still in her gardening gloves covered in dirt, a bronze haired vampire was down on his knees in front of her hugging her waist tightly and sobbing.

Bella looked as though she was about to hyperventilate. She was trying to pull away from him which only made him hug her tighter. Her eyes darted up to meet mine, sheer panic written across her face.

I let out a loud menacing growl and was about to pounce and rip him off of my Bella but before I could move I was suddenly pinned to the ground by a tiny black blur.

--

**BPOV**

Esme was outside working in her garden and so I decided to go and help her. I loved getting my hands dirty and planting things that I know will someday bloom into gorgeous flowers.

I could see Jasper watching me from the window of his study. I could tell he had been staring at me because when my eyes met his, he quickly looked away, almost as if he was embarrassed. It made me giggle so I kept staring at him. Every time he would look away.

We were working at human pace but it only took us a few minutes to get all the weeds up, even with my short breaks to stare at the god in the window.

I grabbed a trowel and began to dig a hole for some of the seeds Esme had bought, when my hair fell down over my eyes. I tried to brush it away with my hand, but immediately felt the tickling of the soil I had brought along with it.

I swiped my other hand across my cheek to wipe it off, immediately realizing that I still had my glove on that hand as well and that I had just applied more dirt to my face.

Frustrated, I threw off both gloves and began to wipe my face furiously but it wasn't doing any good. I was only making it worse.

Esme came over and took my hands away from my face. She used the hem of her shirt to wipe the dirt off me and I hugged her when she was done.

"Thanks Esme."

"You're welcome dear. Now let's get back to the planting."

I sat back down on the ground and pulled my gloves back on. I continued my assembly line of digging, placing the seeds, and covering them with dirt before moving on to the next packet of seeds.

Jasper had moved from the window and I internally pouted, having nothing to stare at.

After a while I began to hear a noise coming from the forest behind our house. I looked up at Esme who was staring off into the woods. She had obviously heard it too.

Her head spun around and our eyes met, "Esme did you hear that?"

She nodded her head and began to walk back towards the house so I stood up and turned to follow her.

I hadn't gone two steps before I heard a louder rustling behind me and then someone stepped out of the trees.

He was beautiful, I had to give him that. His wind-tousled bronze hair went perfectly with his pale skin. As he came towards me I fought with a memory of someone with bronze hair like his, but I couldn't place any of it. It must have been a dream.

His red glowing eyes stared right through me as he spoke my name, "Bella."

I started to speak. To ask him how he knew my name, but before I could he was down on his knees in front of me and his long arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him.

I mustered up every ounce of courage I had and bellowed out a blood-curdling scream for help.

"JASPER!"

The bronze-haired vampire stared up at me when I screamed Jasper's name. He then buried his face into my stomach and sobbed. I tried to pull away from him but he only held onto me tighter.

I was desperately trying to get away from his grasp when Jasper appeared outside the house. I gave him a pleading look and I could tell he was about to come rescue me, but out of no where, something shot across the yard and knocked him down on the ground.

A/N: I know, I know, I'm evil for leaving it right there but I want to have some suspense! Again, I apologize for the delay but expect more soon. I hoped you liked it!


	12. I'm Your Fiance

A/N: Calm down people! Calm down! I'm sorry I'm so evil and left it at a cliffy but I just had to. It fit. And be patient all will be explained about where Edward and Alice have been and why their eyes are red (yes Alice's are too). And again, this is a Jasper x Bella fic, not an Edward x Bella fic. Bella doesn't remember Edward because she only knew him when she was human and she has no human memories. Don't freak out on my here….

I wish I owned Twilight…..

Chapter Twelve

**JPOV**

Whatever had hit me, had hit me hard and I was completely disoriented for a few seconds. When I came to my senses I threw whatever was on top of me off and ran to Bella.

I knew who he was the second I walked outside, but things had changed. Bella wasn't his anymore.

"Get off my fiancé!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, right before I lunged at Edward and pried his arms off my Bella and threw him across the yard.

He quickly recuperated but when his eyes met mine I could see the hurt behind his glowing red irises.

"Bella?" he questioned, "Fiancé? How could you? How could you do this to me?"

Bella grabbed my hand and I tried to calm everyone down. "I….no…I don't….know you," she stumbled, her voice barely a whisper.

Edward advanced towards us and she cowered back into my side. His arm stretched out to as if to touch her but he quickly put it back down by his side.

"What do you mean you don't know me? _I'm_ your fiancé, not Jasper," he growled my name at the end.

"No she's not Edward. She's mine now. We thought you were dead. We've moved on."

He growled menacingly but I was not moved. I stood my ground and held onto Bella for dear life; nothing was coming between us now.

I glanced past Edward, and it was then that I saw what had thrown itself on me earlier.

Alice.

She was clearly heartbroken. I could feel the pain emanating off of her in strong waves. She stared at me with dead eyes, but it wasn't because she was having a vision. It was because I had just ripped her dead heart out of her chest.

"Jasper."

It was all she said as each of us stared at each other. Part of me wanted to hug her, to tell her I missed her and that I loved her, but a larger part of me said no. I belonged to Bella now. And that's where I'm going to stay. With Bella.

Esme had been standing in the same spot on the side of the garden but when Alice spoke she ran to her side and wrapped her arms around her, comforting her. She rocked Alice's tiny frame back and forth and I could hear her whispering to her but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Jasper?" Bella spoke from my side. I nodded and smiled at her, "Who are these people? I don't know them."

"You did Bella. When you were human. That's Edward and Alice. Remember?"

"I don't remember them myself, but I remember you telling me about them. Can you make them leave? I don't like the way that one is looking at me." She shrugged in Edward's direction.

Carlisle emerged from the side of the house with Rosalie and Emmett close behind. The shock was written all over their faces.

"Edward? Alice?" Carlisle questioned.

Edward broke his gaze from Bella and ran to Carlisle. They hugged for a few minutes before Emmett came up behind them and wrapped his arms around the both of them. Alice was still on the ground with Esme.

No one knew what to say.

Rose walked up to Bella and I and offered to take Bella into the house. I guess she could tell that she was terrified. Bella nodded her head yes and I let go when Rosalie took a hold of her. She practically carried Bella into the house.

"Why now?" was all I could get out. "Why did you have to come back now?"

No one dared to answer me as I walked back into the house to look for Bella. I could feel Edward's stare piercing though me as I went in search of my fiancé.

I found Bella in the living area curled up on the couch. Rosalie was sitting beside her and was running her fingers through her hair, clearly trying to comfort her.

She looked up at me and I could sense her confusion, "What's going on Jasper? Where have they been?"

"I don't know Rose. Neither one of them are speaking much at the moment. But I don't like the looks of their eyes. Something doesn't seem right."

"I know what you mean. I--"she was cut off when Edward emerged in the room, followed closely behind by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett appeared a few seconds later carrying Alice's tiny body in his arms.

"I think she's fainted."

A/N: I know I'm evil, let's just get that out of the way. Truth is, I don't really know where Edward and Alice have been yet. I'm just making it up as I go along. I have ideas though. Review please!


	13. Stories of the Past

A/N: Just so everything is clear, Bella doesn't have any human memories, kind of like Alice when she was changed. And she was changed after they disappeared, so that's why she doesn't remember Edward and Alice. Hope you like it. J

I wish I owned Jasper and Edward. Yumm.

Chapter Thirteen

When Alice finally came to, everyone was sitting in the living room in silence. Bella was sitting on the very middle of the couch with Rosalie on one side and me on the other, obviously not wanting Edward to sit next to her.

No one really knew what to say to each other.

Carlisle, being the brave father he was, spoke first, "I guess I'll just come right out and ask it. Where have you been?"

Alice whimpered next to Esme who pulled her tighter against her side.

"Well, I'm sure you all remember what happened that last day," Edward started. Everyone nodded, except for Bella, "After Jasper had ran away with Bella, I was ambushed by our attackers and knocked out cold. (A/N: I know Stephenie's vampires can't faint or get knocked out, but mine can, so go with it.) When I woke up I had a bag over my head and I could tell we were in a car going somewhere. I tried to speak but was hit upside the head again, knocking me over onto someone's lap. I found out later that it was Alice.

"When the car came to a stop we were pulled out and dragged somewhere before being thrown into a room. Someone pulled the bag off my head but it was too dark to see where we were, or who it was. The door opened and whoever had taken the bag off, left though it, leaving us alone in the dark.

"When I finally got up the nerve to speak, Alice was the one that answered me. She had no idea where we were either. We sat alone in the dark room for weeks, I'm sure. The weirdest part was I couldn't read anyone's mind around us, save for Alice.

"We were both getting extremely thirsty, and I knew the longer we waited, the harder it was going to be to control ourselves if they let us out anywhere around humans. That is if they were going to let us out."

Edward paused for a moment and I could tell he was trying to collect his thoughts. I could feel the terror coming off of him and pain. He tried to speak again but his voice cracked so he paused again to regain his composure.

"When we had finally given up hope that we were ever going to be rescued the only door in the room swung open, letting in the bright light, hurting our eyes, and in walked a blonde haired woman. She was tiny, probably 5 foot 2, and she was beyond gorgeous, even for a vampires. It took a few minutes for our eyes to adjust to actually see her features but she gave us time before speaking. Her red eyes glowed in the light from the door.

" "I know you are probably dying of thirst right now," she giggled at us, her tiny voice reminded me of a child's, but somehow still terrified me. "But before we let you eat, I need to ask you a few questions. And you better not lie to me, I'll know if you are." I nodded and hoped Alice did the same beside me. She continued, "Is it true that you two have special abilities?" I nodded once again, "And what are your special abilities?" it was Alice that spoke this time, she told her about her visions and how I can read minds. "Ah, I see. That is very _helpful._ But I am assuming you can't read my mind, is this correct?" I nodded again. "Perfect. That's all for now. I'll have someone bring you something to eat in a little while."

"And with that, she turned and walked out the door leaving us in the dark once again. A few hours later another vampire came in dragging something behind him. I could smell the blood before he even threw her in the room. Before the door closed I could see it was a young girl, probably 15 or 16. Her writs and throat were slit and the blood was spilling out of her. I tried…I tried so hard. But I couldn't resist. I had been starving for what seemed like months and even though I knew I shouldn't do it, I sank my teeth in and drank from her. I couldn't see Alice but I could feel her close to me and I knew she was also drinking from her. It was the worst and best feeling in the world at the same time. It was horrible."

He paused once again and I could see Alice sobbing into Esme's side. As much as I didn't want them to be back, I did feel terrible for them. Their pain and suffering was like a living, breathing creature that haunted the room. It was overwhelming.

When Edward started talking again, I knew the worst was about to come, I could feel his terror kick up a notch and I tried to calm everyone down.

"The blonde girl came back every few days or so to ask us more questions. After every time, we got to feed. I felt terrible but I couldn't help myself. We learned her name was Lucy but nothing else about her. She seemed nice, but behind her red eyes I could see she was trying to break us. I just didn't know what for yet.

"She questioned us about our powers, how far away someone could be for me to read them, how far in the future Alice could see, things of that nature. After each questioning session she would ask us the same question. "Are you willing to help me?" Every time we said no but it got continually harder and harder to refuse, especially with all the human blood coursing through us.

"Finally, I gave in. I said I would help her. Alice had said no, but I told her it would be okay so she agreed as well. She smiled her evil smile and left once again. A few days later the door was flung open and someone came in and placed more bags over our heads and we were drug out of the room. We weren't taken very far, we definitely were in the same building. The bags were ripped from our heads and the sight of the room around us was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen. There were humans everywhere. In cages on the wall, hanging from hooks in the ceiling, being ripped apart by blood-thirsty vampires. The smell of blood wafted through the air. It made me sick. Alice passed out at the sight and she was quickly shaken by a large burly vampire until she woke up. I screamed for him to stop but another one kicked me in the stomach, dropping me to my knees.

"Lucy was in front of us sitting on what appeared to be a throne. She was obviously the leader of this coven. She told us how happy she was that we finally decided to join them but never actually told us what we were going to be doing. Before we knew it we were whisked away to an airport and onto a private plane. We still had no idea where we were going but I held Alice the whole time, trying to comfort her sobs. After around nine hours on the plane the pilot announced that we were landing and we slowly made our descent down onto the tarmac. As soon as we stepped out of the plane I knew where we were. I had been here before, but for a very different purpose. It smelled exactly the same though.

"We were in Italy."


	14. Italy

A/N: What? Two chapters in one day? I must be crazy. This should mean lots of reviews people! This is kind of just coming to me as I go, I'm pretty excited about it though. Enjoy.

I don't own Twilight. But I can dream….

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone's shocked gasps were heard throughout the room as we hung on what Edward last said. Were these people part of the Volturi?

Everyone was whispering to each other but I wasn't really paying attention by that point. I just kept thinking about how horrible it must have been for them. I snuggled next to Bella and tried to comfort her. She didn't remember them but their pain was affecting her just as much as everyone else.

"Everyone please," Carlisle shushed, "Let Edward finish."

"Thanks Carlisle. Well, so we were in Italy, that much was for sure. But we still didn't know why. I didn't really get the feeling that they were part of the Volturi. They were too disorganized and messy to be. We were led to an awaiting car and driven to a hotel in Florence. I knew where we were by then from the signs outside the airport. We were given a very nice room but we were not alone; two vampire guards watched over us constantly.

"Before long Lucy came to us and said it was time. For what, we didn't know. We left the hotel and got into a shiny black car with very tinted windows. It was night so there was no danger for us yet, but I knew our drive would take us into the morning, that's why we needed the tint.

"I could see the city from the hill before we got anywhere close to it. It was just as I remembered. Beautiful, but at the same time terrifying. All of a sudden I could hear someone speaking, but no one's mouth was moving. I guessed that one of the guard's wasn't paying attention and had let his mind block down because I was hearing his thoughts. We were obviously going to see the Volturi but not for a quaint house call. From the bits and pieces I gathered from his mind, we were going to overthrow them."

Alice started hyperventilating at that point and Edward went and sat on the edge of the loveseat, wrapping his arm around her. They had obviously gotten closer in all this mess. It made me feel a little less guilty.

Edward cleared his throat and began to speak again, and I was terrified for what was about to come.

"So, we pulled up into the city and I could see that there were other cars around us, obviously part of our little caravan. We drove straight through, never once stopping for any of the guards. We drove straight up to the front of the castle and stopped. I could see Lucy step out of the car in front of us and she came to the passenger side of the car we were in. She climbed in the front seat and turned around to face us. "Okay guys, this is where I need you. Edward, can you hear anyone's thoughts from inside?" I nodded, she continued. "Are they expecting us?" I concentrated for a moment before I answered, "They know we are here, but they have no idea why. They don't seem too worried though." She smiled. "Great! Now Alice, I am going to give you a hint at my plan and you tell me the outcome of it, okay?" Alice nodded. "Once inside, we should be led into their "throne room" area. I am going to give them some lame excuse to why we are there and then we are going to ambush them."

"Alice started freaking out when she said that and Lucy reached forward and slapped the side of her face. "Snap out of it! Now tell me what you see happening!" Alice's eyes had glazed over by that point and I could see the images in her head. It was definitely not good, but it was good for us.

"Alice came out of her vision and I already had a plan formed in my mind. She told Lucy what she saw. "They will be surprised. It will be a pretty even fight. I can't see the outcome of it yet because they haven't decided what they will do yet, but I don't see you or any of your guards dying." Lucy laughed, her childlike voice echoed throughout the car and Alice glanced up at me and thought _Do you have a plan?_ I nodded once for yes and she smiled back at me.

"Lucy stopped laughing, "Perfect. Now let's get a move on. Tell me if anything changes." We both nodded and followed her out of the car and into the front of the castle. It was still early and the sun hadn't came up all the way yet, so there was no chance of exposure. We followed her into the foyer where a smiling Gianna greeted us and told us we were expected. Lucy brushed past her without so much as a glance and we all trailed behind. It was only then that I noticed how many of us there were. Besides myself, Alice, and Lucy, there were her four main guards, the one would bring us the food, the one that drove us here, and about 15 other large and very scary looking men. Lucy obviously didn't like competition because there wasn't any more women, besides Alice.

"We all followed Lucy down through the corridors into the large anti-chamber where Aro, Marcus, and Ciaus awaited us. We filed in behind everyone else, I was trying to hide from the three of them. Not that it mattered because they noticed us automatically. Aro laughed and greeted us all warmly, Lucy didn't dare let anyone touch him though, she obviously knew of his powers.

"I noticed the other Volturi guards around the room, but they were obviously outnumbered by us. Aro and Lucy talked candidly for a few minutes before they got down to business. Aro asked "So what is the reason behind this little visit, not that I don't like seeing old friends?" Lucy smiled at him and then started laughing manically again. "Oh my dear Aro, I would have thought you would have figured it out by now. We came here to kill you all. Couldn't you see that? Oh wait, no you couldn't. You don't have the psychic on your side." She laughed more and flicked her wrists, motioning her guards forward. Everyone got in a crouch and I could hear various growls throughout the room. Before I could think someone was launched across the room and the fighting started. More guards appeared from the doorway and Alice and I cowered against the back wall, close to the door.

"We watched the carnage for a few minutes before our chance came. Everyone was busy fighting. Marcus had Lucy in a stranglehold and was obviously trying to rip her head from her shoulders. No one was paying attention to us. I grabbed Alice's hand and ran with everything I had. We flew down the corridors that we had traveled many years ago as I scanned the area for thoughts. No one had noticed our escape. We kept on running until we came to the door that led to the sewer area. I wrenched the door open and pushed Alice through. We ran until we could see the light from the street up above and then we started climbing. When we reached street level, we were in the same alleyway that I had tried…." he broke off. Everyone knew what he was talking about, it was the alley that he was going to walk out into the sun from.

My thoughts wandered back to then, but Edward kept going.

"At that point we didn't care about exposure. Obviously the guards were preoccupied so we hoped no one would try to stop us. We paused when we reached the square with the clock tower. I could see the cars we came in next to the front door, but there were humans everywhere and it was broad daylight. We had no choice though. We tried to shield ourselves as best as possible from the sun and ran for it.

"There were people screaming everywhere around us. People were running for their lives just like we were. The sun reflected off us in blinding glares as people stumbled and fell around us trying to escape. We reached the cars and, just as I had expected, the keys were in them still, someone was obviously planning a quick escape in case something went wrong. I shoved Alice inside and got behind the wheel. The engine purred underneath me and we were off.

"I drove through the city, barely missing hitting people along the way. I passed several police men who tried to get me to slow down but I kept going until we were out of the city. We drove and drove until we reached Florence. Luckily no one followed us that we knew of. Lucy had given us fake passports for our plane ride and they were in the trunk of the car with everyone else's. The city flew by us as we whipped in and out through the tiny streets until we reached the airport. It was only once the plane was in the air that we were able to finally relax."

Edward stopped and looked around the room. Esme was rocking Alice back and forth while Carlisle rubbed her back. Emmett was hugging Rosalie and I was holding onto Bella.

For the first time, Alice spoke, "On the plane I had a vision though. Lucy and a few of her men escaped. I'm worried they might come after us again."

"Let them come!" Emmett stood up yelling, "I want them to. They deserved to be punished for what they did to you. I'll kill them all myself."

Alice stood up and pulled Emmett into a hug and all was silent.

A/N: Whew! That took me forever to get that out. But I'm rather pleased with it. Hope everyone likes it. More drama is to come definitely. R&R please! I hope I cleared all the questions up, if not let me know and I will try to explain everything.


	15. Pure Happiness

A/N: I know, I know. You're probably thinking I must have gone crazy to update this much. I should actually be cleaning my house right now but so much is going on in my head right now that I have to get it out. Yay for FanFiction. I hope everyone is enjoying my story. Thanks for your wonderful reviews btw!

On another note, I am changing the rating of this story to M for this chapter and maybe more to come. I was just going to leave it so you could imagine what happened but I couldn't stop myself. If you don't like lemons please don't read it. No flames please. It's not extremely explicit but it's still a lemon. You have been warned.

Can I own Jasper please? No? Damn….

Chapter Fifteen

The evening had came to a close and everyone had gone to their own rooms. Bella had graciously offered to stay in my room so Alice could have hers and get cleaned up. Alice thanked her profusely but I could see behind her smile that she would have rather shared my room with me.

After Edward finished his story, everyone was left a little down in the dumps. And we still had school tomorrow. Yuck.

Edward hadn't spoken a word to me after he found out Bella and I were engaged and I could understand why. I wasn't mad.

He had, however, tried to talk to Bella. When everyone parted ways, he asked her to talk to him, alone, outside. She kindly refused and I could tell it hurt him.

When I opened the door to my room she was sitting quietly on my bed, lost in thought.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes. I'm just a little confused. All of this is a little overwhelming for me."

I laid down next to her and pulled her down beside me. She snuggled up next to me and sighed.

"Have you remembered anything about them after seeing them?"

"No. Nothing."

She was quiet for a while but I could tell something was bothering her by the way her tiny brow was furrowed and scrunched up. She looked adorable.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, love. Anything."

"Promise you won't get upset?"

"Of course. I could never be upset with you."

"Do you want to be with Alice again, now that she's back? I would understand if you did, I guess."

I took her face in my hands and pulled her it up level with mine, "I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't still have feelings for Alice, because I do. But there is no way in hell that I would ever leave you. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I am not going to loose you. I love Alice, but I am in love with you. I think it would have ended up this way no matter if they had left or not. It's destiny, Bella. You and I were made for each other."

She smiled up at me through her big brown lashes and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too Jasper. And no one is going to come between us. Ever. Promise?"

"I promise, love."

Her small arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me closer to her. I breathed her in for a few minutes before I pressed my lips to hers. Her lips danced with mine hungrily and I just knew that this was heaven.

I slid my hands down to her waist and touched the bare skin there. She moaned a little so I let my hand roam farther down to her thighs. I slid my hand around it and pulled her leg up around my waist.

She deepened our kiss as her fingers tangled in my hair. I just couldn't get enough of her.

Bella pulled herself on top of me and slowly pulled her tank top over her head and then began unbuttoning my shirt. I slid my arms around her back and undid her bra, pulling it off her arms and tossing it aside.

I rolled us both over so I was on top of her, carefully shifting my weight so she didn't feel any of it, and ran my fingertips along her sides. She giggled until I stopped at her perfect breasts. I touched each one slowly and gently, taking her hardened nipples between my fingers and rubbing gently. I could tell it was driving her mad.

She moaned my name as I took it in my mouth and swirled my tongue over her nipple. I could feel myself growing hard on top of her.

As if she read my mind, she reached down and undid the zipper on my pants. Slowly sliding them and my boxers down until they were no longer on me.

She touched me for the first time and I shuddered at the ecstasy. I leaned down and took her mouth in my own once again as I slid my hands down to her center. I met her warmth with my cold fingers and she gasped. Before she could react I slid my hand under the elastic of her panties and ripped them off of her. Throwing the shredded fabric to the floor.

"Jasper, I can't take it anymore. I need you. Now."

Without the restriction of her panties, I slid inside of her easily. She screamed and I knew everyone in the house knew what we were doing by that point.

We moved together as one for what seemed like hours. Neither one of us ever tiring. I fit inside her so well, as if she was made for me. It was perfect.

She was perfect.

I could feel the love and lust emanating off of her in tidal waves and it made me all the more happy and turned on. We both came at the same time, an explosion of passion and heat as we held onto each other for dear life, her nails raking down my back.

I laid on top of her, panting, still inside of her, never wanting to move from this place.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too baby. That was amazing."

"Yeah, amazing. And perfect. And wonderful. Wanna do it again?"

Before I could answer her mouth was on mine and she climbed on top of me. Her happiness was overwhelming and there was no way I could turn down this glorious angel on top of me.

I wanted to make her this happy for the rest of eternity.

All of the happiness and love in the room was overpowering but there was still a hint of sadness and anger coming from somewhere. I took in Bella's emotions and realized it wasn't her.

It was coming from the room over. Edward's room.

A/N: So that was my first lemon. Bad? Good? Should I write more or no? I need your reviews please. Thanks everybody!


	16. Talk

A/N: Yay for updates. It's a weekend chock-full of updates. I'm really glad everyone is enjoying my story. You guys rock!

Sadly, I do not own Twilight.

Chapter Sixteen

**BPOV**

Laying in Jasper's arms was like my own personal heaven. I didn't want to be anywhere else.

It was the first time we had made love and it was absolutely perfect. I know we probably should have waited for our wedding, which was only a little less than two weeks away, but I just couldn't help myself.

He was amazing.

Sadly, I had to untangle myself from his arms so I could go take a shower. He groaned and tried to pull me back into bed but I quickly swatted his hand away.

"Jasper we have to go to school in like an hour and my hair looks like its been smashed into the back of my head permanently. I have to go take a shower."

"Relax Bella that look is really in style right now. I think they call it a sex bump," he laughed.

"That's not funny Jasper. I'm supposed to be a seventeen year old girl. I don't think a "sex bump" as you call it, would really be appropriate for high school."

"I guess your right, but hurry up."

I took my time in the shower, letting the warm water relax my tired muscles. I dressed quickly and made my way to Rosalie and Emmett's room.

I knocked on the door and Emmett answered in his underwear.

"Gross Emmett, that is not what I wanted to see this morning."

"Don't be jealous that your man doesn't look like this."

"Oh believe me, I'm not. Now where is Rosalie, I need her to fix my hair for school."

Rosalie's head popped out from inside the bathroom and she gave Emmett an angry look before motioning me inside. She pushed me down in a chair and told me to stay while she got dressed.

After she was dressed she dried my hair in a flash and made my hair cascade down my back in loose curls.

"Thanks Rose, it looks great." I said as I got up to leave but she pushed me back down in the chair.

"You think I'm going to let you go without doing your makeup too? Well you are sadly mistaken."

A few minutes later, Rosalie was done and I hugged her and thanked her. I started to walk back to my room but Edward stepped out of his room into the hall in front of me.

"Can I speak with you for a second, please. It won't take long."

"Uh, sure." I followed him into his room and he closed the door behind us. He motioned for me to sit down on his couch so I did and he came and sat beside me. I felt very awkward but I knew he needed to do this.

"Bella, I'm just trying to understand all of this. Are you really going to marry Jasper?"

"Yes. We are getting married in two weeks."

He sighed and tried to take my hand in his. I know I hurt him more when I pulled away from him, but I didn't know him. I was not comfortable with this.

"I guess I just don't understand how you could move on so quickly. I know its been three years but I haven't stopped thinking about you or loving you for one second. You were my reason for escaping. Had I known that you wouldn't be mine when I returned, I would have probably just stayed and the let the Volt--"

I cut him off, "Don't say that. Edward, I don't think you understand what's going on here at all. I don't remember you. When Jasper changed me," he growled a little when I spoke his name, "I lost all of my human memories. My family told me about you and Alice and what you meant to me, but I don't actually remember it happening. It's like it happened to someone else and I was just told the story. Jasper also told me that Alice didn't remember her human life, so I guess its kind of a common thing."

"You don't remember me at all?"

"No," I replied almost silently. I knew this was killing him.

He scooted away from me a little and stared down at his hands for a few minutes before continuing, "And you are in love with Jasper?"

"He means the world to me. I love him so much."

When I spoke those words I could see his eyes darken and he stood up and walked across the room, his back to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't apologize to me."

I sat on his couch for a few minutes in silence while he paced the room in front of me, never looking at me.

"Bella, I think I need to be alone for a few minutes before we have to go to school."

"You're going to school with us?"

"Yes. Alice too." He still hadn't looked at me.

"Okay, well I'll see you then."

I got up from his couch and made my way to the door. I turned around to look at him one last time before I stepped out and our eyes met. I could see the pain in his eyes and it hurt me. But I couldn't really understand why it hurt me.

I walked out the door and back to Jasper's room. He was waiting for me and he pulled me into a tight hug as soon as I entered the room.

"What's wrong love? You are so sad." he stated, it wasn't a question. He could feel it on me.

"Edward and I just talked. He is still in love with me and I can tell that this," I gestured between the two of us, "is killing him. It hurts me to know that I'm causing him pain but I just don't feel anything for him other than as a brother maybe. And I don't want to. I want you Jasper."

"And nothing is going to take me from you Bella. Not even Edward. Never forget that, okay?"

I nodded and we embraced once again.

"Now come on, we have to go meet everyone downstairs so we can get to school. I guess you probably heard that Edward and Alice are joining us today."

"Yes, he told me. Enough of this sad talk already, school is torture enough. Let's go!"

Before I could think he threw me over his shoulder and flew down the stairs, me kicking and screaming the whole way.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were downstairs waiting already. Alice smiled at us and I smiled back.

"Hey Alice."

"Hello Bella."

I knew we used to be best friends and I wished that we could be again, she seemed so sweet and kind. But I was ready to accept the fact that that may never happen. I was marrying her ex-husband after all.

Edward sauntered down the stairs at a human pace and we all said our goodbyes to Esme before heading to the garage.

Jasper let Edward drive his Volvo and of course, Alice wanted her Porsche back. Rosalie and I decided to ride with Alice so we could have some girl time so all the boys climbed in the Volvo with Edward.

We had to give Alice directions to the school because she had never been there before but she still drove way over the speed limit. I was used to that by now though.

We all talked casually the whole way there, and I began to think that maybe it was possible for us to be friends. She didn't seem to hate me.

We arrived at the school and I quickly rushed out of the car to Jasper's side. He kissed me on the lips and I heard a giggle coming from behind us.

What surprised me the most was that it came from Alice. But what she said next surprised me even more.

"You guys are so cute."

Clearly Jasper was shocked as well and we both just stared at her. She turned around to talk to Rosalie and we shared a curious glance at each other. He shrugged and grabbed my hand.

"So Edward," Emmett started, "You better prepare yourself for what's about to happen."

"And what would that be Emmett? School? I think I can handle school."

"No man, its far worse. One word: Darla."


	17. Alice

A/N: I just wanted to say that you guys rock. I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying my story. It makes me incredibly happy. And now onto the story.

If Jasper existed I would so own him, but unfortunately, he doesn't and I don't own him….sigh.

Chapter Seventeen

**JPOV**

Lucky for Edward, Darla was out sick today. I was kind of upset because I really wanted to see her shameless flirting again. It was pretty freaking hilarious.

Edward and Alice got their class schedules and it turns out that they had a few with Bella and I.

I would have been a little worried on both parts but Alice's scene from earlier eased my mind a little, it was just Edward I was worried about now.

I could only assume that Alice had had a vision and it was a good one. What other reason could she be so happy for Bella and I? Not that I was complaining.

The day progressed slowly. All day I heard the human's whispers about the new kids. Edward and Alice were the talk of the school, just like Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and I had been on our first day. The story we were using this time is they were cousins of Bella and Emmett (who are playing brother and sister) and their parents died so they came to live with us.

Edward still hadn't spoken a word to me but I could feel his hurt every time he looked at Bella, especially when I was with her.

He had joined mine and Bella's fourth period English class, but he had to sit in the only open chair, which was across the room from us. He never glanced our way as I held Bella's hand, rubbing circles on her soft skin.

When the bell rang he was the first one out the door. I stood up and helped Bella with her books and took her hand again as we headed off to lunch.

Alice, Emmett and Rosalie were already at the table this time. Alice was already back to her usually bubbly self chatting Rose's ear off about some shopping trip they were planning.

When she saw us heading their way her smile faltered, but only for a fraction of a second. She went right back to talking to Rose.

We sat down and Bella soon joined in the conversation. It turns out the shopping trip they were planning was for a new dress for Alice to wear to mine and Bella's wedding.

They talked candidly with each other, as if Alice had been there the whole time, helping with the wedding plans. It made me smile.

I could feel the excitement rolling off of Alice in waves. She was always one for party planning.

In the middle of a conversation about our first kiss as man and wife, Edward sat down at the table. Everyone got quiet and a certain tension filled the room.

No one said anything for a few seconds, so Alice smiled my way and quickly brought up a different subject. Edward didn't contribute to the conversation.

Lunch passed by quickly, it always did, and Bella, Alice and I walked to our next class together. Alice babbled on about Bella's dress and how bad she wanted to see it.

The day dragged on but it was over faster than I thought it would be.

Bella and I rode with Alice in the Porsche on the way home.

When we arrived at the house I told Bella that I needed to talk to Alice alone and she agreed.

I went up to Alice's room and knocked.

The door swung open gently and she was standing already putting her jacket on.

"Let's go for a walk, it will be easier to talk with no one listening in." Of course she knew I was coming.

We ran for a while through the forest until we were sure we were out of earshot of everyone and I sat down on an overturned log. She quietly sat down beside me, but still kept her distance.

"Alice, I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for what happened to you, and how all of this turned out."

"I know you are Jasper, and thank you. I'm just happy to be back. It was absolutely horrible."

"Well your eyes look like they are getting back to normal. No more humans for you?"

"Of course not, we didn't really have a choice you know."

I nodded.

"I'm not mad at you Jasper. Or Bella. I love you guys and I want you to be happy. I can see she makes you happy."

"But you looked so sad when you first came home and saw us together."

"Well I was at first. But I had actually seen it happening while we were away. I knew it was coming. I acted the way I did because I was so surprised to actually be home. Not at the sight of you. I apologize for making you think that."

"There's no reason to apologize, Alice. You saw Bella and I together? Wow, I guess _everyone_ really did know we were supposed to be together except for us."

She laughed her musical laugh and I felt at ease around her once again.

"I saw a lot more than just you to being together. You're future together is very bright, as long as you stay on the same path. You'll be very happy together."

"What have you seen?"

"I'm not telling you silly. It wouldn't be the future if you know what's going to happen."

"Well you know what's going to happen…"

"I'm special."

"That you are Alice. That you are."

With that, we started our way back to the house. Talking along the way, mostly about Bella and I. It was still really easy to talk to Alice.

"I'm really glad your taking this better than Edward is."

"He'll come around Jazz, don't worry."

"You saw that?"

"Well, no. But I know he will. I know Edward. He won't stay mad if Bella is happy. That's all he wants."

"I hope your right."

"Now let's get back so I can put some finishing touches on this wedding of yours. I can't believe I missed most of the planning. There's still so much to be done."

I laughed again as we made our way into the house.

Bella greeted us at the door and Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"Come on Bella. We have planning to do. Jasper you stay here, no boys aloud. Rosalie!"

And with that she towed Bella up the stairs and into Rosalie's room. I'm assuming to look at Bella's dress. Emmett was playing video games so I decided to sit down and play with him.

I may not be able to kill two grizzly bears in under five minutes, but I could still kick his ass at Call of Duty.


	18. Gifts

A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry so long but I really don't have time to update during the week what with work and all. So here comes my updates. Expect more later today. Yay! And by the way, you guys rock!

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter Eighteen

Less than one week until I get married.

Oh my gosh I can't even believe it. I know its not like I haven't done it before, a few times actually, but it still a little scary every time.

But this time is different. This time, I'm marrying Bella. My sweet angel, Bella.

After Alice and my little talk Alice had jumped full force into the wedding plans. Most of the ideas that Rosalie and Esme had been tossing around were thrown out and replaced by bigger and better ideas, via Alice.

First she decided that our colors need to be royal blue, black and white, since blue is Bella's favorite color and black is mine.

Next she decided that the flowers were not appropriate for the new color scheme and reordered new ones. White calla lilies, white Easter lilies, and blue hydrangeas for the filler, went perfect with Rosalie's and Alice's (Bella had asked her to be a bridesmaid as well) dresses. I'm sure they went well with Bella's dress as well but I was not allowed to see it, being the groom and all.

So here I am trying on tuxedos with Carlisle and Emmett. I had asked Edward to be a groomsman also because Alice needed someone to walk down the aisle with, at least that's what she told me: it has to be even numbers. He agreed but respectfully declined the shopping trip, mentioning something about hunting as an excuse.

So Alice measured him before we left so we could just pick his up once we picked out the style.

Alice decided she needed to supervise this shopping visit (of course) to make sure we get the "right" tuxedos in the "right" colors.

I came out of dressing room and found Carlisle and Emmett already dressed in theirs. Alice was fixing their ties and trying to keep Emmett still so he didn't rip his jacket trying to show off his muscles.

I laughed and looked at myself in the mirror. A sleek black tuxedo with a white button down underneath. The royal blue vest and tie match the bridesmaid's dresses perfectly.

We decided that everyone is going to wear the same tuxedo but the groomsmen and Carlisle are going to wear bow-ties instead of a normal tie.

Alice had declared that they were "the ones" and we were sent back to our respective dressing rooms to get changed.

I thought we were done for the day but boy was I wrong. We still had more ahead.

"We still need shoes and socks and cuff links!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

We all groaned in unison and followed her to the next store.

**BPOV**

Alice had taken Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett shopping for tuxedos and Rosalie and Esme had gone to the last fitting for their dresses.

I heard Edward tell Jasper that he was going hunting but I could hear him in the next room moving about, his music playing at full blast.

So basically I was all alone in the huge house.

Alice had left me work to do for the wedding while she was gone though.

I was supposed to fill these tiny little boxes with mints and bubbles and then wrap the closed boxes in blue and black polka-dotted ribbons. I told her that the most of the guests that were coming were vampires and what were they going to do with mints but she it's just what you do at weddings and gave me an evil glare.

So here I am, my own little assembly line of stuffing, closing, cutting, and tying. Stuffing, closing, cutting, and tying. Over and over again.

I was also not allowed to do them at vampire speed because I might cut a ribbon wrong or tie one wrong and that is unacceptable, per Alice. I think she was secretly punishing me.

I only had about 5 done when I heard Edward's music turn off and the soft tread of his feet as he came nearer and nearer to my door.

_Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here._ I chanted over and over again in my head.

It didn't work.

I heard a light tap on my door and groaned internally. I put on a polite smile and asked him to come in.

"You look like you could use some help. How many of these do you have to do?"

"One hundred. I don't even know one hundred people so I couldn't even begin to tell you who is coming but Alice insisted it be a big wedding."

He laughed a quiet, musical laugh and sat down beside me. "I'll help you then."

"Okay, but I'm warning you. We are only allowed to go at a human pace for fear of hurting the poor ribbons. Alice is watching to make sure, otherwise she'll make me do them all over again."

"She is so evil when she gets in party planning mode. But knowing you, its probably a good idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean anything by it, it's just I know you are a little clumsy, that's all. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, its fine. Anyone with eyes can see that I am just about as clumsy as they come, even for a vampire."

We both laughed at that and sat in silence for a while, finishing up the gift boxes. We finished fairly quickly with two of us helping and Edward suggested we pass the rest of our time alone by watching a movie.

It sounded like a good idea to me, at least we wouldn't have to talk to each other. Although I was secretly hoping that Jasper's shopping trip would be cut short and he would come and rescue me.

Edward pulled me to his room and sat me down on the bed. He turned on his huge television and grabbed an unmarked DVD off of a shelf. He slid it in the slot and hit play before I even had a chance to complain.

"What are we watching?"

"It's a surprise," I frowned, "Don't worry, you'll love it."

He sat on the other side of the bed, putting a distance between us that I was grateful for and then the movie started. I immediately knew what it was.

"How did you know that I love Romeo and Juliet?"

He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. I just nodded and hoped he understood that no words were needed at that point. We both turned our attention back to the movie.

After a while I started to hear him mumbling something but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. It took me a while to realize he was reciting Romeo's lines to Juliet.

Something tugged at my memory, hearing him recite those lines, but I couldn't quite pull it out from the depths of my memory. I tried to concentrate on the movie but I just kept thinking that there was something I was supposed to remember. Like it was stuck on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite spit it out.

I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me, still mouthing Romeo's lines in synch with Leonardo DiCaprio. It was then that I realized that he was reciting the lines to me.

I became extremely embarrassed and I turned my head back to the movie, shielding my unblushing face from him with my hair, when I felt him move closer to me.

My dead heart jumped when he pushed my hair back behind my ear and turned my face towards his. His eyes were so intense that I couldn't look away, couldn't move an inch, even when he pressed his cold lips to mine.

At first I just sat there, letting his lips move against my own, because I knew it was no use to struggle, he was much stronger than me. But before I knew what was happening, mine were moving in synch with his. I knew this was wrong but I just couldn't stop myself.

It wasn't because of the fact that his lips felt so good against mine, so different than Jasper's.

It was because the second he kissed me, I remembered.

I remembered everything.

A/N: Okay please don't hate me. I know some of you want Bella to get back with Edward and some of you want her to stay with Jasper and I promised that she was going to stay with Jasper, but I just couldn't help myself. I told you there would be sketchy moments. Don't worry though, I already know where this is going and you will not be let down Jasper lovers! More to come later today.


	19. I Remember Everything

I only wish I owned Twilight.

Chapter Nineteen

**BPOV**

_I remember everything._

Edwards lips were moving with mine and I couldn't stop him. I didn't want to.

When our lips met the flood of memories came rushing back to me. Memories of my mom, Reneé, and my dad, Charlie. Memories of Phoenix and Forks and most of all, memories of Edward.

Beautiful memories of me before I was a vampire, so fragile and delicate and so in love.

So in love with Edward.

But I wasn't that girl anymore. And I wasn't Edward's anymore.

I pushed him away from me and got up off the bed before he could touch me again. I heard him sigh behind me but I couldn't bear to face him just yet. I paced silently in front of him. I could feel his eyes on my back the whole time.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to do that. I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

I continued my pacing and heard him get up off the bed. His arm caught my shoulder and stopped me, spinning me around to face him.

"I'm _really_ sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. But you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything for me just then. You kissed me back, after all."

I couldn't begin to bring any words to my lips at the moment, they were still tingling from our kiss and my head was foggy, so I just stared into his eyes for a while.

He was still holding onto my shoulder when I spoke, "Of course I can't tell you I didn't feel anything just then. I felt _everything!_ Everything, Edward."

"What do you mean?" he looked confused.

"When you were kissing me, it just felt so right, like I had been there before and that's when it hit me. I had been there before. I remember Edward."

"You remember what love?" he said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I remember you. I remember going to Forks High School and seeing you for the first time and how much you looked like you hated me. I remember you taking me to your meadow and telling me you loved me. I remember the first time we kissed and the last. And I remember how hard you fought to save my life that night, the last night we were together. And I remember loving you. So much Edward. I remember everything."

I couldn't continue because I began sobbing. He pulled me to him and hugged me tight.

"Bella, love. I've missed you so much. I've wanted nothing else than to be holding you like this right now. I'm so happy."

"I guess I just needed something to remind me."

Edward pulled back from me and grabbed my face gently with his hands.

"I love you so much Bella."

He leaned down to press his lips to mine once again and I thought of how easy it would be just to give in and let him kiss me. To go back to the way things used to be, before Jasper, and I knew that this was not what I wanted anymore.

"Edward I don't love you anymore," I spat out quickly, almost as though it was one word.

"What?"

"I said I don't love you anymore. I love Jasper, and I'm marrying Jasper. I remember you the way you made me feel and I am so grateful that you loved me and were there for me when I needed you, but it's been too long Edward. I've moved on."

He moved away from me, speechless and it hurt me so badly to hurt him like that, but I knew I had to do it.

"If you remember me then how could you still want Jasper?"

"Jasper told me once before you returned, that he thought we would have ended up together even if you and Alice hadn't been taken. He was in love with me before, he just hadn't had the chance to realize it. He loves me, Edward and I love him. I'm a different person now, please try to understand that. I want to marry Jasper, not you."

"You don't want me anymore?"

"No."

A/N: Okay you can breath again people. I told you it wouldn't be so bad. I'm sorry it was so short. So I was really mean to make Edward's last line that but I think its kind of ironic and funny. I know I'm evil, but don't get me wrong I love Edward too! I just want them both. R&R! You're reviews make me smile. :)


	20. Nerves

A/N: So I'm writing on a weekday. Yay! You better thank me with lots of reviews. And now, on with the story…..

Can I have Jasper for my birthday? No? Okay what about Edward? Dang.

Chapter Twenty

**BPOV**

I left Edward alone in his bedroom. It was hard for me to walk away from him, but it was the right thing to do.

Jasper was due back home any minute and I was anxious about telling him about what had just happened between Edward and I. I knew he would be happy that I remembered but I didn't know how he would react when I tell him how it happened.

I heard their car pull up in the drive as I sat on the couch in the living area. I couldn't sit still with the anticipation and by the time they had reached the door I was practically bouncing up and down.

Alice was the first through the door, followed closely behind by Emmett and Carlisle. Jasper was stuck with all the bags so he was taking a little longer than the others.

"Bella! The tuxes are perfect. Jasper looks so good in his, you are going to flip when you see him," Alice quipped as she danced to my side.

She stared down at my hands that I was slowly wringing in my lap and looked at me with questioning eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Jasper caught my emotions.

"Bella, why are you so nervous?"

"I have to tell you all something, and I don't know how your going to react to it."

Jasper walked over to the couch and sat down beside me, taking my hands in his own. "It's okay love, go ahead. There's no reason to be nervous."

"Well, it's just…that…you see….umm, Edward and I….there was a movie…Romeo and Juliet….and…."

I couldn't quite spit out the words of my betrayal but it was okay because Edward spit them out for me.

"Bella and I kissed and it brought back her memories. That's what she's so nervous about," he spoke down from the top of the staircase.

Jasper stared into my eyes and I could tell he was trying to read my emotions, of which I'm sure were going haywire at the moment.

"Is that true Bella? You kissed Edward?"

"Well no. He kissed me and I couldn't stop him because he's so much stronger than me and then when he did it everything came back to me. I remember being human again."

Edward glared at us all, still on the stairs, "Don't worry though Jasper, you have no competition by me. Apparently I am not good enough for the new Bella."

He stopped speaking and everyone's gaze shifted from his face to mine and I know I would have been as red as a beet had I still been human.

"It's true. I told Edward that there was nothing between us anymore. I'm still going to marry Jasper. That is, unless you don't want to marry me anymore. I mean I did kiss your brother…."

Jasper silenced me by pressing his finger to my lips, "From what it sounds like, he kissed you. And one little kiss is not going to stop me from marrying you. He'll have to put up one hell of a fight to get me away from you. I love you Bella. Nothing is going to change that."

He pulled me to him and I didn't care that most of our family was still in the room watching. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster, making sure he felt what I was feeling.

Our lips melded together and I completely forgot that anyone else in the world existed but Jasper and I.

"What's going on?" Rosalie's voice broke our concentration and Jasper unwillingly pulled away from me.

She and Esme had just walked in the door from their shopping trip and I could see the confusion on their faces.

"Edward kissed Bella and it made her remember her human memories." Emmett stated bluntly as if it was completely obvious as to what was going on.

Rosalie's facial expression visibly changed from light and happy from shopping to full-force anger. She flew up the stairs and had her hands around Edward throat before anyone could blink.

"You WHAT? How dare you kiss her! She is NOT your girlfriend anymore, Edward. If her and Jasper break up because of this I am going to rip you to shreds. You will not hurt my sister anymore."

Jasper ran up the stairs before Rose could do anything rash and pulled her away from Edward. I could tell he was using his powers to try and calm her. He pushed her down on the couch next to me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay Rose. Jasper and I aren't breaking up. I told Edward that I didn't love him anymore. The wedding is still on."

"Good because I am not returning the shoes I bought for my bridesmaid dress. I have nothing else to wear them with and I am absolutely in love with them. So you have to get married still."

We all laughed and I saw Edward slip back into the shadows upstairs, probably going back to his bedroom.

In all the commotion everyone had forgotten about the most important thing that just happened. My memories. So when we all stopped laughing the questions started.

"You remember me Bella? You remember how you were my best friend?"

"Yes Alice, I remember you. And you still are my best friend. Well, you and Rose both are."

She let out a high pitched squeal and threw her arms around me.

"Do you actually remember everything Bella? Your mother and father, where you grew up, how you came to Forks?"

"Yes I remember it all. Even some things that I would rather not remember. It's all there as if it never left."

Carlisle scratched his head and appeared to be a little stumped. "I wonder how this happened. Alice learned about her past and she still doesn't remember it. How do you?"

"I'm thinking that it just took a shock to my senses for it all to come back. And Edward kissing me was really a shock."

We all shared another laugh and they continued asking me questions for a few minutes before Alice got a gleam in her eye that could only mean one thing.

"So I'm thinking we need to celebrate by having a slumber party!"

"But Alice we don't sleep."

"Silly Bella, there will be no sleeping at this slumber party, obviously. We can do makeovers and manicures and watch cheesy old movies and do each others hair and look at fashion magazines and talk about boys and it will be SO MUCH FUN!"

She was literally vibrating and that point and all I could do was groan. She looked at me with her big puppy dog eyes and I knew it would break her heart if I said no.

"Fine. But only because I've missed you. This is a one time deal, so don't get used to the idea."

"Yay! Come on Rose, Bella, Esme! Grab your Pjs. This is going to be great."

Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett all stared at each other and put on sad faces. Emmett went up to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can us guys come too?"

Alice practically shrieked and threw Emmett off of Rosalie, "NO you may not! No boys allowed. This is a girl's night. You boys go hunting. And take grouchy Edward with you."

"Fine," they all said in unison. Emmett stalked off to go find Edward and Jasper gave me a quick kiss my lips and told me he loved me before he followed Carlisle out the door. Emmett dragged Edward down the stairs a few seconds later and then I was alone. With _them_.

This was going to be torture.

A/N: So this was just basically some fluff. This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I anticipated. But the good stuff is coming up I promise. Don't you just love Rosalie in my story? I like making her and Bella best friends. She's so much better that way. Anyway thanks for reading. Now click the little button at the bottom and tell me what you thought!


	21. Soon

A/N: Sorry guys this will be my only update this weekend. Tomorrow is my 21st birthday so I will be a little pre-occupied!

Stephenie will you please let me have Jasper and Edward for my birthday? I'll give them back after a few hours, I promise.

Chapter Twenty-One

After the manicures and pedicures things got a little better. I wasn't subjected to Alice's facials anymore because I'm a vampire now. I have perfect skin.

We turned on a movie, The Notebook, and all had a good sob fest. Of course there were no actual tears but it was close enough.

I was laying on the floor snuggled up between Rosalie and Alice. Esme was beside Alice on our little pallet.

After The Notebook was over we all sat around and gossiped about our men and, of course, the latest fashion trends.

Esme got a little bored after a few minutes of Rose and Alice's discussion of the new Chanel line and slunk out of the room, saying she was hungry and wanted to go join the boys hunting.

I shot her a glare and she responded with apologetic eyes before closing the door behind her.

We talked long into the night about anything and nothing until the boys returned and everyone had to get ready for school.

Even though they tortured me with the manicures, a little girl time was just what I had been needing.

--

**One Week Later**

I absolutely cannot believe it. I am getting married in three days.

The house has been a mad house these last few days. Alice had been scurrying around trying to tie all the loose ends for the wedding and everyone has been on their best behavior because the whole Denali clan was staying with us.

I had to admit, I was a little taken aback by their beauty at first, but apparently they only had eyes for Edward, Tanya especially. She was more than happy that he was single again.

And they were all super nice. They all offered to help out as much as possible for the wedding, but Alice would have nothing of it. They were guests and guests did not work.

Time was practically flying by, which I was eternally thankful for, because it gave me less time to be nervous.

Jasper was continuously by my side making sure I was okay. If he ever felt a hint of my nerves he would send me some of his calming waves to make me relax. He really did have a lovely power.

The Denali clan had all gone shopping for their dresses for my wedding and Alice and Rosalie had tagged along. Alice mentioned something about making sure they didn't clash with the decorations, but I knew shej just really wanted to shop, like always.

Before they left though, I saw Tanya come out of Edward's room, and I silently hoped that she was cheering him up. Maybe Tanya and Edward were meant to be together after all.

I hated that he was unhappy because of me. I wanted him to move on.

He came down the stairs after her and smiled at me. I smiled back, hoping that meant we were friends again.

Jasper and Emmett were playing video games again and I was sitting on the couch watching.

"I got next," Edward said casually as he plopped down on the sofa next to Emmett.

Jasper silently handed him the controller after Emmett had killed his man. I laughed at his melancholy face. He was just too cute when he was sad.

"Jasper can I talk to you for a minute? It's about your vows," Carlisle called from his office.

Jasper left and Edward and Emmett continued playing. Edward was beating Emmett this time and I could tell he was getting angry. When Edward killed his man he threw the controller down and stalked off to his room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"You wanna play me? I'll go easy on you."

"Ha! Go easy all you want but I will kick you ass. I beat Emmett and Jasper all the time. They won't let me play anymore."

He laughed and handed me the controller, "We'll see about that."

After a while we were both laughing. The game was pretty evenly matched. He was much better than Emmett and Jasper.

We talked casually between blows and I was thankful that things weren't awkward between us. But then the conversation took a different turn.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about what happened the other day. It was wrong of me to kiss you and then to get upset about it afterwards. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you Edward. I just don't want us to be enemies."

Neither one of us took our eyes away from the game, making the conversation a little easier for me.

"I want you to know that I'm happy for you. You know that that was always what I wanted for you, whether it was with me or not. And I can see that Jasper makes you happy."

"He does."

"As long as you are happy, I will be okay."

I stole a quick glance at him and our eyes met. We both smiled at each other before turning back to the game.

"I see you and Tanya are getting along pretty well. How's that working out for you?"

"It's better this time. She's not as pushy. I might actually give her a chance."

"That's great. I like her. You look good together, too."

"Bella can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If you don't want me to then just tell me no. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. It was just something I was thinking about. So don't feel bad about saying no, I won't be upset."

"Just ask me Edward."

"Do you think that…I mean, would it be okay if….no, would you _like_ me to give you away? At your wedding I mean."

He paused the game and I turned to look at him. At first I thought he was joking, but when I saw his face I could tell that he really wanted to. I suddenly felt really happy.

"Oh, Edward. That would be wonderful."

"Really? I mean, I think I should ask Jasper first, don't you?"

"He'll say yes. As long as you don't try to kiss me first."

I thought I had taken that a little too far but he laughed and I knew it was okay.

I put my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back but not as hard, which was okay too. "I'm really glad we can be friends after all of this Edward."

"Me too Bella. I wouldn't want it any other way. You and Jasper are going to be very happy together. And I should know, I saw it in Alice's head."

"Did she see a happy ending for you too, I hope?"

"Not yet, but I hadn't quite made up my mind about some things when I read that. I have now."

"With Tanya? If you don't mind me asking."

"Nope I don't mind. And yes, I'm actually thinking about asking her out."

"Good for you Edward. Now let's get back to this game so I can kick your ass."

A/N: Yay! Everything is happy again. For now. (Insert Evil Laugh) The wedding is coming up next but again, it won't be for a few more days until I get to write again. Happy Birthday to Me!


	22. Wedding Bliss

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! My birthday was this weekend (Thank you all so much for the birthday messages! You are all so sweet!) and I'm sick still so yeah. But here is the much anticipated wedding. Yay!

I only own Twilight in my dreams….

Chapter Twenty Two

I had been sitting in the same chair for the last hour. Alice's bathroom had become my prison cell. It even kind of resembled one because they had covered up all shiny surfaces that could possibly produce some sort of a reflection.

Her and Rosalie were working their magic on me so I would look absolutely beautiful for my big day. But they wouldn't let me look at myself until they got everything just right.

I was to be surprised.

I could feel that my hair had been pulled up into a sweeping up-do. And I know it was curly because there were multiple curling irons laying on the counter.

"There. It's perfect. You look stunning!" Alice chimed as she danced around my chair.

"Then can I see it now?"

Rosalie pushed me back down in the chair and they both growled a no at me before Alice skipped out of the room.

"Watch her Rose. I'll be right back."

A few seconds later she returned in her bridesmaid dress and relieved Rose of her duties so she could go change. It took her all of one minute to have her hair perfect and makeup done.

"How come you can do yours so quickly but mine takes hours?"

"Because its your special day Bella, and you have to look perfect. We can't rush perfection you know."

She sighed and began to try on different pieces of jewelry before settling on a single strand of pearls. Rosalie came back in a few seconds later and the process started over again.

Before I knew it they were both ready and leading me out into the bedroom where my dress was waiting.

Alice forced me into this ridiculous corset that constricted every part of my body. Thank god I wasn't human any longer, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to breath.

Rosalie held onto me as Alice went behind and laced me up. She even had to put her tiny foot on my backside and push against me for leverage to get the thing as tight as it needed to be.

I laughed, thinking about how funny we would look if someone were to come in right now.

They helped me into my stockings, mostly because I couldn't bend down far enough to pull them up, and then Alice got my dress ready.

Esme brought in a little hand-held steamer and they began to remove all traces of wrinkles from it. Rose slipped my garter on for me and then I waited patiently for the dress to be ready.

When they were done I had to stand straight up with my arms above my head, while Alice and Esme stood on the bed in front of me to lower the dress down on top of me. Rosalie stayed down beside me to help guide it down.

Before I knew it I was zipped up and ready to go.

They lead me to the closet where the full length mirror was. I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the whooshing sound as the cloth was pulled away, revealing the mirror. I left them closed for a few more seconds before Alice yelled at me to look.

I heard a gasp come from somewhere and I realized it came from me.

I looked amazing. Almost like I just stepped out of a fairy tale.

We all shared a big hug with plenty of girly squeals in the midst, before I was towed downstairs to start the first day of the rest of my life.

**JPOV**

I had just gotten into my tuxedo when Emmett rushed into the room in a frenzy.

"Jasper! I can't tie this damn tie. It's so hard and Rose won't come out of Alice's room to help me. Can you help me? Pleeeeease?"

"Calm down Emmett. I'm the one getting married, not you. There's no reason for you to be so nervous."

"I can't help being nervous, _Jasper,_ when a certain empath I know is emitting almost toxic waves of nervousness throughout the whole freaking house!"

I hadn't realized I was that nervous. I guess in the process of trying to get rid of my nerves, I had inadvertently pumped them out into everyone else.

"I'm sorry Emmett. I'll try to control my emotions better. I'm just so excited and I want everything to be perfect and I guess I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen."

I motioned him towards me and tied his tie for him in a flash.

"Thanks bro. Now what could possibly go wrong? Just relax and enjoy this."

I paced the floor for a few minutes while Emmett watched some mindless television show. Carlisle came in a few minutes later to see if we were ready. Edward followed shortly after him.

I didn't necessarily approve of him walking Bella down the aisle, but it made Bella happy and it meant he wasn't all depressed and angry anymore, so I allowed it.

I think he was actually starting to move on. Thank you Tanya.

Carlisle led the way down the stairs and made his way to his spot at the alter. I waited until he got settled and made my way up the aisle to stand beside him, smiling and waving at our guests along the way.

I really have no idea who half these people are. I guess Carlisle invited a lot of friends from work. Oh well. The more the merrier.

I waited for what seemed like forever. I could slowly feel my nerves start to come back and I hoped that they would get this show on the road.

Music started finally and Rosalie and Emmett appeared from the side of the house where they were to enter from. They walked slowly down the aisle, arm in arm, while the photographer flashed pictures the whole way.

They parted in front of me. Emmett came to stand beside me and Rosalie went to the opposite side of Carlisle. They both smiled at me reassuringly.

A few seconds later a bouncing Alice appeared and made her way down the aisle. She decided that since there was no one to walk her down the aisle that she was to be the flower girl as well. We didn't know any little girls that could have been one, so no one objected.

She moved gracefully towards me, her dress flowing behind her and rose petals falling from her tiny hands to the floor around her.

She looked so beautiful as she danced up and kissed my cheek before stepping in line beside Rosalie.

My dead heart skipped a beat as the violins began to play the wedding march.

Emmett patted me on the back and said "Good luck, bro," but all eyes went to the back.

I saw Edward first. He was dressed in the same tuxedo I was. A huge smile on his face as he linked arms with the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Every ounce of air in my body escaped me at that moment in a loud whoosh.

Her hair was up and pinned into delicate curls that twirled loosely, every which way around her beautiful head.

The dress she wore clung perfectly to her lithe frame and the shiny lace stood out perfectly against her smooth pale skin. It wrapped around her body as if the designer himself had laid the fabric on her and sewed it in place.

I tried to take in every little detail of her beauty, to memorize her perfection, but I could not bring my eyes to stray from hers.

As soon as she appeared my eyes locked with hers and she smiled. Her gorgeous red lips turning up into a perfect grin.

I was absolutely stunned.

She walked gracefully down the aisle, never tripping once. Her eyes never left mine, even as Edward kissed her on the cheek and made his way beside Emmett.

I took her small hand in mine and we both turned to look at Carlisle. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Isabella Marie Cullen and Jasper Whitlock Hale…"

He continued on, but for the life of me I could concentrate on a single word he was saying. My every thought was on the glorious angel at my side.

Never had she looked more the part. All dressed in white and amazingly beautiful. She looked as though she had just fallen from heaven. My own personal angel.

Carlisle continued on until it was time for our vows. Bella handed her bouquet to Rosalie and Emmett handed me the rings. I gave mine to Bella and kept hers.

We decided to stick with pretty traditional vows.

"I, Jasper Whitlock Hale take you, Isabella Marie Cullen to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will trust you and honor you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and worst, through the difficult and easy. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and for the rest of eternity."

I slipped the ring onto her finger and noticed she was shaking. I smiled at her and bent down and her hand.

"I, Isabella Marie Cullen take you, Jasper Whitlock Hale to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will trust you and honor you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and worst, through the difficult and easy. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and for the rest of eternity."

She silently slid my ring on and we clasped hands again. I stared into her glorious golden eyes and Carlisle started speaking again.

"As long as there are no objections," he paused and I held my breath, but no one spoke, "I am pleased to announce you as husband and wife. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

I held Bella's eyes with my own and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms slid around my neck and we both leaned in. Her perfect lips met my own and took my breath away for the second time that night.

We pulled away all too soon at the sound of clapping coming from behind us.

I stole one more look at my new wife and took her hand in my own. She grabbed her bouquet from Rosalie and we turned to walk back down the aisle.

I was blinded by the flashes from cameras the entire way but nothing could bring down my mood. I was in heaven.

I could hear Rosalie and Emmett moving behind us and knew Edward and Alice were behind them as we made our way in the house.

As soon as we were free of all the commotion and cheering I swept Bella up into my arms and kissed her once more.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper."

I set her gently on her feet and brought her face to mine again. Her beautiful lips moved in synch with mine for what seemed like hours until we were pulled apart my a terribly excited Alice.

I sighed, "Alice, can't you see that I am busy kissing my beautiful wife?"

Bella giggled.

"Well you have to stop now or else you'll be late for your own reception. Let's go party!"

A/N: Whew! That was the hardest chapter I have ever written. I absolutely couldn't think of anything for Carlisle to say so that's why Jasper kind of tuned him out. Sorry about that. I tried to make up for that by making it super long. I hoped you liked it, though. The reception is next with PLENTY of DRAMA people. Be prepared.


	23. A Very Rare Ocassion

A/N: I am so sorry people, I just have not felt like writing lately. Half writers block, half laziness. Oh well I'm back now! Thanks for the reviews people. I love you guys. And so the drama continues…..

I don't own Twilight. But I do own the Special Edition of Eclipse as of this morning. Yay!! I'm so making a "Team Edward" t-shirt. Screw Jacob.

Chapter Twenty Three

**BPOV**

After the short ride to the hotel where our reception was being held, Jasper pulled me out of the limo and held my hand as we made our way inside.

I could hear music playing through the closed door of the ballroom.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's get this over with."

I held my breath as the doors opened. Everything looked perfect. Of course, that was Alice for you. Did I really expect anything other than perfect?

Nope.

There were white tables and chairs everywhere, all full of people I didn't know. Some I recognized from the ceremony, others, I did not.

The tables were covered with elegant black table cloths. The chairs had royal blue ribbons tying black cushions to their seats.

All the tables were set with white china. I could see a blue flower design around the rim of each one. The matching flat wear and wine and water glasses matched perfectly.

But the centerpieces were what caught my attention the most. They were huge, almost to the point of where you couldn't see the person sitting across the table from you.

There were calla lilies, Easter lilies, and blue hydrangeas, just like my bouquet, sticking out every which direction. They swirled around each other elegantly, each held in a crystal vase that had a huge black ribbon around it.

I knew immediately that Alice had made them herself. She was so thoughtful.

Jasper squeezed my hand as we made our way into the room. I could hear someone announce us, but I was concentrating so hard on not falling that I really didn't pay too much attention.

There was a tall thin woman fluttering around us with a camera, blinding me with incessant flashes of light.

I noticed there was a long rectangular table on the right side of the room, set the same as the others. Jasper pulled out a chair in the center for me, and we both sat down. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme flanked our right, while Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle took the seats to our left.

The guy that announced us earlier spoke again, saying that dinner was to be served first, followed by the cake cutting ceremony. Dancing would be later.

_Great. Dancing. _I thought to myself.

Waiters wearing black tuxedos filled the room, placing elegant looking dishes of a very rare meat in front of each of us.

"Alice, what the hell is this?" I whispered, too low for the human waiters to hear.

"Just relax. I ordered all of ours _very_ rare. Eat a few bites and if anyone asks, just say you're too excited to eat. Or that your dress is so tight you couldn't possible fit anything else inside of it. No one will argue with the bride."

I sighed, she was right. I looked over to Jasper. He was stuffing a very small bite in his mouth, trying not to taste it.

I glanced all around our table, everyone was doing the same. Taking tiny bites just so it looks like they ate something.

I picked up my fork and knife, cutting off a small piece of the bloodied meat. I held my breath and slipped it into my mouth, chewing extremely fast just so I could get it down quicker. I tried very hard not to gag.

We all talked amicably for a while. I could see the other guests were enjoying the dinner. I noticed the Denali coven across the room from us. They had all politely declined dinner. I thought I caught something about being vegetarians.

The plates were cleared quickly and I knew it was almost time for the cake. Alice said we had to at least feed each other the cake. We didn't have to eat a whole piece though.

I was thankful.

Jasper and I made our way to the cake table. I hadn't noticed the cake until then, but I couldn't quite comprehend how I didn't notice earlier. It was spectacular.

It was 5 tiers high. The rolled fondant made it completely smooth but I noticed that there was glitter all over it, making it sparkle. There were black ribbons around the bottom of each tier, along with dozens of the same flowers that made up the centerpieces.

I had told Alice that I didn't want those stupid little "bride and groom" cake toppers, and she completely agreed, saying they were tacky. So the top of the cake was completely covered in flowers, almost making it look like a bouquet itself.

Jasper picked up the cake knife and I placed my small hand over his. Together we slid the knife into the cake and cut out a piece. I let go and he scooped it onto a plate.

He used his hands to pick up a tiny piece, mostly icing, and held the plate out so I could pick up one as well.

"You better not squash that disgusting thing in my face Jasper," I whispered so only he could hear.

His grin had me a little worried but Alice came up behind him with a very angry expression and said, "Jasper, if you ruin her perfect make up with that cake, I will kill you myself. Put it into her mouth, not on it. Got it?"

He nodded and we both fed the nasty cake to each other, smiling and pretending to like it, as everyone clapped and cheered around us.

It would have been a very beautiful moment, if I hadn't had this fowl tasting cake in my mouth. Or had I been human.

I stole a glance around the room as I swallowed and noticed Tanya and Irena practically about to fall out of their seats from laughter. Two can play that game ladies.

Jasper and I stepped aside to sit back down as Alice and Esme served up the cake to everyone. I made sure to mention to Alice that Tanya and Irena deserved extra large pieces and that it would upset the bride very much if they didn't eat them.

She took two pieces to them personally. They tried to decline but I could tell by the look on Alice's face that they were going to be eating that cake or she was going to shove it down their pretty little throats.

Jasper and I laughed as they shoved it into their mouths while Alice watched to make sure they had eaten it. Apparently it wasn't so funny when they were ones having to eat it.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?"

"Very much, Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too. Are you ready to dance yet?"

I was about to say no, but I could tell that he was really excited and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Sure. Let's go."

He stood up and helped me out of my chair, fixing my dress for me. He was such a gentleman. He took my hand and led me to the floor.

I held my breath as Etta James' "At Last" started playing. Jasper took my right hand in his and slipped his left arm around my waist. I put my left hand around his neck and suddenly we were floating.

The rest of the room seemed to disappear as we twirled about. He guided me perfectly, never once letting me trip or fall. His eyes never left mine while he mouthed the words to the song.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jasper. This is perfect."

"No, you're perfect."

I giggled and the end of the song brought us back to reality. Other couples started to make their way to the dance floor as the music picked up.

Carlisle twirled Esme around in circles as she laughed. Emmett was holding Rosalie close and she was whispering in his ear. Edward was dancing with Tanya, and even Alice had found a vampire that I had never seen before and pulled him out onto the floor.

It was so wonderful seeing my whole family so happy again. I knew I would have had tears in my eyes had I still been human.

After a while, Jasper reluctantly let me go dance with Carlisle while he danced with Esme.

Carlisle and I talked as we danced.

"Congratulations Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle. And thank you for helping with all of this. I had no idea that Alice was going to go this overboard."

He smiled, "Of course she was going to go overboard, she is Alice after all. And you don't have to thank me, you're like a daughter to me and I want every daughter of mine to have the perfect wedding day."

"It is perfect Carlisle. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

He was quiet for a few seconds as he smiled at me. He twirled me around a few times before speaking again.

"You make him very happy, you know," I nodded, "You two belong together."

"He makes me pretty happy too. I'm very lucky. But not just for him, for all of you. I couldn't have dreamed up a better family than the one I have. I love you all so much."

"We love you too sweetheart."

The evening continued on with more dancing. I danced with Jasper again for a few songs, completely forgetting about my fear of dancing, or more like fear of falling while dancing.

Emmett cut in and danced with me after a while. He made me laugh the whole time, making fun of the humans and how Alice had made Tanya and Irena eat that cake. He truly was the big brother I never had.

We all danced together to "YMCA" and then to "The Macarena". Everyone was laughing hysterically by that point, no one even caring how stupid we all looked.

A slower song came on next and Edward asked Jasper if he could dance with me. Jasper agreed and he led me out onto the floor.

He pulled me around the floor, never once letting go of me, and I couldn't help but think back to another time when we had danced like this.

Things had changed so much since we danced together at our Junior Prom.

"Are you happy, Bella?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Very. Thank you so much Edward."

"For what?"

"For letting me be happy. You've been very great, you know. I would have expected you to hate me still."

"I could never hate you Bella. I want you to be happy, even if that means I'm not the one making you that way. Besides, I think Tanya and I are hitting it off quite well. There might be something there."

"That's wonderful Edward! Is she--" I was cut off by someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked a beautiful blonde vampire. I didn't remember seeing her before and I knew I would have because she wasn't one to forget. Her silky blonde hair swung gently down her back, framing her angular face perfectly. Her long white dress clung perfectly to he curvy, but petite, frame in all the right places, and I immediately felt a pang of sadness.

Who wears a white dress to someone else's wedding? To my wedding?

But it was her violet eyes that were her downfall. There was only one way to get that color of irises. Red eyes concealed by blue contacts. She was defiantly not a vegetarian.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Edward asked. The name Lucy perked something in my mind, but I couldn't quite place where I had heard it.

"Oh you know a party is not a party until someone crashes it. Will you dance with me please Eddie?"

He let go of me and I could immediately tell that something was wrong. The glare he was giving her was not something you gave to an old friend.

Jasper caught my arm and pulled me off the dance floor to a secluded corner. Alice was hidden in the shadows, visibly shaken.

"Bella, who is that? What's going on? I can feel the fear rolling off of Edward in waves."

"I don't know Jasper. Edward called her Lucy but I don't know who she is. Why is she wearing a white dress? It's my wedding. I'm the only one that's supposed to wear white." I whined to Jasper, knowing I sounded like a spoiled child, but I didn't care.

"It's okay love. You look far more ravishing in white then she could ever look. But something just doesn't seem right about her. Alice? Do you know who she is?"

For the first time since we had stepped off the dance floor, Alice looked up from her stupor. Her tiny body was shaking and I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"She came back for us. I knew she would."

"Who Alice? Who came back?"

"Lucy."

"Who is Lucy, Alice?"

"The one who kidnapped us. The one who tried to kill the Volturi. She's going to kill us now."


	24. I Have a Plan

A/N: What can I say? I have no reason for not updating. I kind of lost interest in this story, but I really have no excuse for not finishing it. But I felt like I needed to so I hope you enjoy. If anyone will even read it after so long.

Chapter Twenty Four

_Previously: "The one who kidnapped us. The one who tried to kill the Volturi. She's going to kill us now."_

**BPOV**

Jasper quickly grabbed both my and Alice's hand and pulled us out the staff door. We were in the kitchen and it was packed full of waiters and chef's who hardly noticed us.

"Bella, you stay here with Alice. I'm going to go find Carlisle and Emmett. I'll be right back so don't move," Jasper whispered so fast, none of the humans could understand.

He flew out of the room faster than I could blink and I quickly grabbed Alice and held her tight. She was shaking violently.

"It's going to be fine Alice. Don't worry. The whole family is here plus the Denali clan. What could one measly vampire do against all of us? It'll be okay."

Alice quivered against me, "I'm just so scared Bella. I don't want to go back with her."

Before I could speak, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper burst into the room along with the male vampire I had seen Alice dancing with earlier.

Emmett spoke first, "Edward is still dancing with her. I've scoped the room and as far as I can tell, she's alone. We know all the other vampires in the room, so I think she's it."

"What about him," I pointed to the other vampire in the room, "We don't know him. How do we know he's not with her?"

"It's okay Bella. This is Adam. He's been living with the Denali's for a while now. He's definitely not with her." Alice sounded pretty sure of herself so I quieted down.

"Okay, I think I have a plan," Jasper said. "Bella, you go cut in with Edward. Emmett will be right behind you and will grab her. Emmett you will "dance" her out of the room. Surely you can keep her in check until you get her outside, right?"

"Of course. They don't call me Muscles for nothing."

Despite the tense situation, I couldn't help laughing at that. "Muscles, Emmet? Who calls you that?" I giggled.

"Rose does."

"Focus guys. Now is not the time to discuss Rose's pet names for Emmet." Jasper interrupted.

"Jasper, there is never a good time to discuss Rose's pet names for Emmett," I said. "Now come on, let's get this over with. After Emmett gets her outside, Edward and I will sneak off and meet you out there."

Adam took Alice and let her through the back door, while Rose and Jasper followed Emmett and I back into the ballroom.

There were at least a dozen or so couples dancing on the floor, but I spotted Edward's bronze hair immediately. I grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him behind me.

She didn't see me so I tapped on her shoulder, like she had done me earlier. "Mind if I cut in? It is my wedding after all." I said with a huge smile.

She started to protest but Emmett pulled her away from Edward and pulled her to him and started to dance. Edward grabbed me and did the same.

"What's the plan?"

"Emmett is taking her outside. As soon as their gone, let's try and sneak out there as well. We don't want the other guests to get curious and come looking for us though. The rest of the family is already out there."

We watched as Emmett silently twirled Lucy out the double doors and they closed behind them. To anyone else it looked natural, but to us, you could tell she was struggling.

Edward and I danced for a few more minutes and then waited until all eyes were elsewhere and slipped out the doors. I could hear voices coming from a room down the hallway so we followed them.

When I opened the doors, Lucy was backed up against a wall with our entire family plus the Denali Coven and Adam crouched in front of her.

She was growling and hissing at them, but no one seemed fazed at all.

Edward let go of my hand and pushed past the others until he was directly in front of her and spoke.

"Why are you here Lucy? I figured the Volturi would have slaughtered you by now."

"I escaped. After you two cowards ran out the door, it was clear that we were not going to win the fight, so I slipped out behind you and ran away."

"You left your people there to die for you? It sounds to me like you're the coward, not us. It wasn't even our fight in the first place."

"If you would have helped we could have beaten them! You and I could be sitting on thrones having our dinner fed to us on platters! I deserve to be a queen! And I would have made you my king!"

Edward was clearly pissed off and Lucy was definitely saying the wrong things. I could tell this was going to end very badly for her.

"Like I would EVER want to be a king to your queen!" he roared, "You're despicable! You disgust me! I could die a happy man if I never saw your face ever again. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here and now!"

"Because, dear Edward, that is our job."

I spun around to see where the voice had came from, but it was one I would never forget. I already knew who's it was.

Aro.

Everyone stood motionless as Aro glided through the door, followed closely behind by Marcus and Caius. Demitri, Felix, Jane, and Alec silently came in behind them.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to the side of the room. Our entire family moved aside so we wouldn't be in the between the Volturi and Lucy. It was clear they came for her.

"Dear child, did you really think we wouldn't find you?" Aro said.

"I…I didn't. I mean, I wasn't trying to….I just wanted to," Lucy sputtered right before she fell slack to the floor.

"Thank you Alec. Demitri, Felix, take this one outside. We will deal with her once we get home."

Demitri and Felix moved so quickly that a human never would have seen them. But they flew forward, grabbed Lucy and were out the door in the blink of an eye.

Alec and Jane followed behind them, I assumed so Alec could keep her out.

Everyone stood in silence, waiting for Aro to speak again. He looked us all over before speaking.

"I see we have interrupted a very special day for you Bella. You look absolutely stunning, by the way."

I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I stood there with my mouth hanging open until Jasper nudged me with his elbow. "Say thank you." he whispered low, so only I could ear.

I snapped my jaw shut and nodded my head, "Thank you Aro."

Carlisle spoke next, "Old friends, clearly you have gotten what you came for. Will you please allow us all to go back to my children's wedding? You are more than welcome to join us if you wish."

Edward growled softly next to me and Tanya grabbed his hand and gave him a pointed look. He quieted down after that. I smiled inside.

"Carlisle, it's such a pleasure to see you again! I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances though. We realize that your children were unwilling participants in Lucy's little adventure, so we have no quarrel with your family. As for the wedding, we should be getting back home to Volterra. We have been tracking her for some time now and I admit I have grown a little homesick. Thank you for the offer though."

"Anytime, Aro."

Aro clapped his hands and Marcus and Caius disappeared from the room.

"I apologize for the interruption on your happy day," he said to me and Jasper, "We will be going now. I wish you all the best of luck and we will be seeing you soon."

With that he slid out the door and we all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hopefully not too soon," Emmett muttered and we all laughed.

A/N: Yay! Okay, one more chapter and then an epilogue. I hope it lived up to everyone's expectations. I actually had to go back and re-read the entire story so I could remember what's going on.


	25. Happily Ever After

A/N: So, what does everyone think? Here is the last chapter. Everyone will get a happy ending. Yay!

On a side note, anyone else going to TwiCon in July?

Chapter Twenty Five

**BPOV**

Jasper and I danced the night away. Most of the humans had left a long time ago so it was just the vampires left.

Everyone laughed and danced and had a great time.

It was the happiest night of my life.

Tanya and Edward were closer than ever and I noticed that Alice kept sneaking sideways glances at Adam. Both couples disappeared before everyone else did.

Our family put Jasper and I into a limo and we were whisked away to the airport. He wouldn't tell me where we were going but I knew I would figure it out once we got to the airport. Jasper was always trying to surprise me.

He held my hand in the car and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too, Bella. Are you happy?"

"I have never been happier in my entire life. I'm so glad we're married. Even if our reception was almost ruined, it was still an amazing night."

"I agree."

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I whined.

"Nope," he popped the "p" at the end and closed his mouth.

We rode in silence until we got to the airport. The limo driver pulled our bags out of the trunk for us and Jasper grabbed most of them and gave me the light ones.

I followed behind him until we got to the check-in counter. It was an Air France terminal and Jasper spoke in French to the lady behind the counter. I didn't know much French, but I know he said Paris and I immediately got excited. I've always wanted to go to Paris!

Jasper got our boarding passes and we went through security. He found our gate and we sat down to wait for the flight. We were a little early.

"So…Paris?" I questioned.

Jasper looked hurt, "How'd you know? My surprise is ruined."

"Jasper, I may not know much French, but I understand the word Paris when you say it."

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Yes, we are off to Paris. I guess you would probably find out in a few minutes when we board the plane, anyway."

We waited a while longer until they started to board the plane. We got on first because Jasper had gotten us First Class seats. I groaned and he shushed me.

"Don't complain, Love. This is the first day of the rest of our existence together and I plan to spoil you every step of the way."

He kissed me again, and with that, we were off to Paris.

* * *

It was the best honeymoon ever.

We traveled all around France. We visited the American cemeteries at the beaches of Normandy. We traveled through Brittany and saw Mont St. Michel. It was absolutely breathtaking and I couldn't believe that Joan of Arc had stood where I was standing.

We took the TGV down to the South of France and went to Monaco. We saw the changing of the guard at Prince Rainier's palace and the chapel where he married Grace Kelly.

We went wine tasting in Bordeaux. It was absolutely disgusting but Jasper said it was an experience we had to try. You spit it out anyway.

Jasper took me to Versailles on an overcast day and we walked through the whole palace. It was amazing.

We finished our tour back in Paris where we traveled to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night. We looked out across Paris at all the lights and wrote our names on the railing.

I don't know if it was possible but I think I was even more in love with Jasper by the end of the trip. He continued to amaze me.

It had been two months since we had seen our family but we were almost home. I couldn't wait to tell everyone about our trip.

Jasper pulled the car into the driveway and I was practically bouncing in my seat by the time we made it to the house.

"You go on ahead, I'll grab the bags."

As soon as he stopped the car, I was out the door and up the front porch in the blink of an eye.

The front door was open and I rushed in. Everyone was sitting around the living room, waiting for us.

"Bella!" they all yelled at once and I was immediately enveloped in a million hugs.

Jasper came in a few minutes later and I had practically told everyone about our entire trip by the time he sat the bags down.

Alice immediately asked me what we brought everyone, so Jasper pulled out our souvenir bag and we handed everyone their gifts.

It was then I noticed two extra people in the room.

Tanya sat on the love seat next to Edward and I noticed a huge diamond ring on her hand, and after Alice got her present she flitted her way over and sat in Adams lap.

I didn't know which one to address first. I decided to go with the ring.

"TANYA! What is that on your hand!?!?!"

She was clearly surprised by my outburst and she didn't say anything. Edward grabbed her hand and smiled into her eyes.

"I proposed to Tanya two nights ago. We're going to get married."

"Oh Edward! That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you guys." I flew across the room and he took me in his arms. I hugged him back fiercely and whispered in his ear, "See, I told you that you would find someone."

He just smiled at sat back down next to Tanya. I hugged her as well while Jasper shook Edward's hand and offered his congratulations.

I turned back to Alice, "And you! Don't think I didn't notice whose lap your sitting in!"

I swear if vampires could blush, Alice would have been ten shades of red by now, probably Adam as well.

Alice stood up and pulled Adam with her. "Bella, I would like to formally introduce my boyfriend Adam. You didn't get the chance to meet properly at your wedding."

He reached for my hand as if to shake it, but I pushed it aside and gave him a hug.

"Welcome to the family guys!" I said to both Adam and Tanya.

Jasper pulled me down on the floor in his lap and we told everyone every single detail of our honeymoon (minus all the sexy details).

I looked around the room at my entire family and was overcome with love for everyone. We had all found our better halves and were finally going to get our happily ever after.

A/N: Yay! That's the last chapter guys. I'll probably write an epilogue, but not today. I hope everyone enjoyed my story and I'm so sorry I kept you all waiting for so long. Hopefully it turned out how you wanted it to. Thank you all so much for reading and your great reviews! Love you guys!


End file.
